You'll Be In My Heart
by teamdelena1
Summary: Prince Kurt dreams of love but has to do his duty and marry ASAP. Prince Sebastian is maybe the perfect choice, that is until Prince Blaine arrives. Who will he choose & will the kingdom be saved from evil dictators? AU End-Klaine, Kurbastian,Pezberry
1. Prologue

**You'll Be In My Heart**

***Prologue***

"Hooza! Hooza! Long live the King! Long live the Queen! Long live the Prince and Princess! Hooza! Hooza!"

The Kingdom of Lima was full of joyous cheers and laughter. Music could be heard throughout ever part of the land. Everywhere you turned there were bright colored banners, dancers with flowing skirts and shiny pants, the most exquisite of food and wine, and onlookers clapping and talking in excitement for today was a glorious day in Lima. Today was the day King Bertram and Queen Elizabeth Hummel had welcomed two little bundles of joy into the world.

The little ones were fraternal twins with the boy being seven minutes older then the girl. They named the boy, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, Crown Prince of Lima. The little girl they named, Katherine Victoria Hummel, Princess of Lima. The middle names were after the King and Queen, Elizabeth, after the Queen's first name and, Victoria, after the King's middle name, Victor. Kurt and Katherine were both born with striking blue/grey eyes, pale skin, and dark chestnut brown hair, which made them the spitting image of their mother.

It was a happy day as the celebration raged on throughout the kingdom. It was the same in the palace as well. King Burt and Queen Liz, as they were popularly known as, were overjoyed as they held their beloved children. Burt held a sleeping Katherine while Liz held a fussy Kurt.

"Come on, Kurt, Darling!",Liz half begged, half cooed as she continued to rock him,"What's the matter Sweetie?"

Burt looked at his exhausted wife in pity,"Perhaps i should take him Dear? You can rest and I will put Katherine in her crib."

He looked about ready to do just that when Liz spoke up,"I wish to try one more thing first Dear." Burt nodded and proceeded to put the sleeping baby girl in the crib. "Actually, Darling, will you bring Katherine over here as well?"

Burt looked at her in confusion, for a moment, before doing as she requested. He placed their daughter in Liz's empty arm and sat on the bed next to her. Liz began to rock their babies and sing the lullaby that her mother had sung to her on the day she was born and all throughout her life.

_Come stop your crying. It'll be allright. Just take my hand. Hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here. Don't you cry._

_For one so small you seem so strong. My arms will hold you. Keep you safe and warm. This bond between us. Can't be broken. I will be here. Don't you cry. _

_Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on. Now and forever more. You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart. Always._

Burt smiled at the love of his life through his tears. She had gotten Kurt to fall asleep and was now holding two sleeping babies. Burt wrapped his arms around her,"I will never forget this moment, Lizzie. I love you so much!"

Liz looked up into her husband's watery eyes,"And I love you, Burt! Will you promise me something?"

Burt looked at her incredulously,"Of course, honey! Anything!"

Liz sighed and nodded,"Promise me that no matter what happens, you will always be there for Katherine and Kurt. You will always put them first, accept and love them. You will always do your best to do what's best for them. Even if i'm not there to help you make those decisions. I know being a King is stressful on you sometimes and that you can be very stubborn and protective. You are used to everything being your way and see no room for argument, and I know you were afraid of being a father for those reasons and more. But I have faith in you! I just want you to promise me now, so that I know that no matter what, you will not forget to do these things when our children do things that will bring out these traits of yours. Will you promise me, Burt?"

Burt could say and do nothing as he starred at her. Finally, after what felt like forever, he nodded and said,"Although I haven't the faintest idea why you felt the need to say that, I promise with my whole heart and soul."

Liz smiled and Burt leaned forward to kiss her. When they broke a part they looked down at the beautiful babies in her arms. Burt looked back and forth between the three,"_This is my family! The three people I love the most in this world! Nothing can ever ruin that!"_


	2. Ch1 Prince Kurt

**Title: You'll Be In My Heart **

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Endgame-Kurt/Blaine, with Kurt/Sebastian, and Rachel/Santana**

**Summary: Prince Kurt dreams of love but has to do his duty and marry ASAP. Prince Sebastian is maybe the perfect choice, that is until Prince Blaine arrives. Who will he choose & will the kingdom be saved from evil dictators? AU**

**Warnings: Slash-M/M, some Pezberry kissing(no smut but if there is I will let you know beforehand) , Language, Sexual Content, Violence (War), There will be some Kurbastian smut(I will let you know beforehand), No spoilers, An OC here and there but overall canon characters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters! It/they belong to Ryan Murphy and the Fox network. I also do not own any songs, movies, etc. That may be mentioned in this fic. I do this for fun and am in no way being paid for this and copyright infringement is not intended!**

**A/N: Hello! So, this is the first story that i've ever posted anywhere and i'm really nervous about it! I normally do beta-work which is more behind the scenes so this is a learning curve for me and I apologize in advance if I do anything wrong! Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought and/or some advice on how I can improve both my writing and this story. Updates should be fairly regular, I'm already on chapter 14, so no worries! :) Because there is nothing worse then reading a story only to have it abandoned. Enjoy!**

**Ch.1*****Prince Kurt*******

Kurt's POV

*16 years later*

Prince Kurt was walking through the palace gardens with his most recent suitor, Prince Sebastian Smythe of Cincinatti. Being sixteen, today was his and Katherine's birthday, it was time for him to get serious about marriage. His father, King Burt, had been on the search to find the perfect husband's for him and his sister for the past year and a half. However, finding a husband was far easier for Katherine then it was for Kurt.

His twin was already engaged to a fine nobleman, Lord Noah Puckerman of Lima. They had been on again, off again since Katherine was thirteen until a month ago when Lord Puckerman confessed his undying love and proposed. Katherine happily said yes and they have been nothing but happy and in love since. Even his step-brother, Prince Finn, was set to marry a counts daughter, Lady Quinn Fabray.

Finn became his step-brother five years ago after his father married Finn's mother, Duchess Carole Hudson. She had been widowed after the death of Finn's father, Duke Michael Hudson, for fifteen years. He had died of a serious illness before Finn was born. Finn is two years older then Kurt and Katherine. It wasn't easy for the Prince and Princess when their father married Carole. But, Burt had been a widower for five years after Queen Elizabeth died in a tragic carriage accident when Kurt and Katherine were eight years old. It had taken awhile for everyone to get used to each other but now, three years later, they were one big, happy, royal family.

Everything was perfect and normal except for one thing, Prince Kurt was gay and very effeminate. Being the crown prince of Lima, this was not the way he was supposed to be. He was supposed to marry a woman, be strong and masculine, produce heirs, and strike fear and loyalty into the hearts of his subjects. In other words, he was supposed to be like his father, Lord Puckerman, and Finn. In fact, he had known all along that the entire kingdom was split between wanting Prince Finn or Lord Puckerman as king instead of him. Kurt was fine with that! He didn't want to be King! He knew Finn or Noah would be a better choice.

They would both make excellent Kings! Both had beautiful women who were completely able to give them heirs. Kurt personally hoped that Noah would become King for Katherine. She was of royal blood, the daughter of King Burt, which means her children would be of royal blood as well. The Hummel family had always been the only royal family to ever rule Lima and that led Kurt to believe that Katherine should be Queen. However, Finn was a Prince now! Which made him more likely to get the throne because he is a man. But despite all of this, Kurt still has to be married. This wasn't easy for him due to him being gay, effeminate, and no longer in line for the throne. Although, nothing had been made official yet, Kurt and everyone in the continent of Ohio knew King Burt was deciding between Finn and Noah. Kurt was no longer in the race.

It did hurt but he couldn't help but feel grateful. There was now less pressure on him and he wouldn't have to live a lie. However, he didn't feel ready to be married yet. He wanted it to happen naturally and to be in love, not because he had to before his eighteenth birthday. He had hoped that since he still had two years, and that Finn and Katherine were engaged, that he would be left alone to find his future husband on his own terms. Fate, however, could not be so kind to him so it seemed, his father and Viceroy William Schuester were still very much on his case about marriage. Which leads him back to where he is now, strolling through the royal gardens with Prince Sebastian.

Kurt had had a few suitors in the past year and a half, none of which he would EVER marry! He had almost refused another suitor after the last two, Lord Jeremiah of the GAP and Prince David Karofsky of Columbus. Lord Jeremiah had a serious ego problem and Prince David was very cruel and had a terrifying and violent obsession with him. He had almost given up until the day Prince Sebastian showed up.

Sebastian was very handsome, dashing, brave, and made Kurt feel good about himself. He was always giving Kurt compliments and being the perfect gentleman. Kurt was very attracted and fond of him, however, he was not in love with him. No matter how hard he tried, he knew something was missing, he just didn't know what. Sebastian was perfect and Kurt could see himself married to him, he just couldn't see himself completely happy. There was no fire, no passion, between them and Kurt always felt like he had to hold parts of himself back. Everyday he always begged whatever higher power was out there that Sebastian wouldn't ask for his hand. He didn't know what he would say! He knew Sebastian was not his true love and that the man who was was out there somewhere. He just wished that man would find him already!

"You are so beautiful when you're deep in thought Kurt.",Sebastian's voice broke through his thoughts.

Kurt, startled, looked into Sebastian's green eyes and said,"Thank you Sebastian!"

Sebastian smiled warmly and without breaking eye contact clasped Kurt's hand,"I can not wait until you see the gardens of my home in Cincinatti. You will love them! Of course, you can visit them whenever you like! Seeing as how they will also be yours once we are happily settled in our new life together."

Kurt, who had stopped walking once Sebastian had mentioned Kurt seeing his home, was scrambling to find something to say. How was he supposed to respond to that? Thinking fast, he said the only thing he could think of,"I just remembered father had said at breakfast that he needed to speak to me this afternoon. I am so sorry Sebastian! If you will excuse me?"

With a quick bow and without waiting for a response, Kurt all but ran back to the palace leaving a very confused Sebastian behind. As he retreated, only one thought was running through his mind,"_It has __begun! He has started to mention the two of us having a future together! How do I get him to stop before it is too late?" _He didn't stop running until he was safely back in his bedroom and sitting at his vanity with his face in his hands. He had no idea what to do.


	3. Ch2 Prince Blaine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. It belongs to Ryan Murphy and the Fox Network. No copyright infringement intended. Blah blah blah**

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has story alerted/favorited/reviewed! I can't even begin to tell you how much they made my day and they make me want to write more! I nearly lost the whole story yesterday (my computer was being stupid! It was a bad day! Lol)! But luckily I was able to get it all back! So here you guys go! Ch.2 and we get to see Blaine! Please review! They make me smile :)**

**Warning for slight slut-shaming, nothing too bad. **

**Ch.2*****Prince Blaine*******

Kurt's POV

It has been three days since Kurt has seen Sebastian, although it wasn't for lack of the latter trying. It was getting annoying actually! Sebastian was constantly cornering him, sending him flowers and gifts, sending his lady-in-waiting, Brittney, to fetch him, and even pounding on the door with a string of begging and apologies. Kurt felt a little bad for leaving Sebastian to wonder what was wrong with him without any explanation. But how do you say,"I do want to marry you, but I do not because I do not love you.", without confusing and hurting the poor mans feelings? So, Kurt has gone to the age old, "temporary problem solving technique", Avoidance. He knew it wouldn't last forever and that the longer he waits the worse it's going to be, but he still had to figure out what he was going to do. With a sigh, he got up and threw his cloak over himself as he made his way to his favorite place in the palace, the gardens.

Blaine's POV

Prince Blaine Anderson, Crown Prince of Westerville, was quite an adventurous young man. He wasn't afraid of anything or anyone. He was a muscular man of eighteen with black, curly hair, hazel eyes, taut, tan skin and was slightly on the shorter side. He was heir to the throne of Westerville, he has an older brother who relinquished the throne to become a doctor, the best student at Dalton Academy for Royals, Knights, and Nobility, and gay. Although, no one would guess the latter because he was a total mans man. Blaine looked, sounded, and acted completely straight despite being open about his sexuality. He was a man who could have anyone he wanted, male or female, and often took advantage of that. He had plenty of friends and servants to keep him occupied, which was good because he got bored easily.

The entire kingdom of Westerville was excited for him to take his rightful place at the throne once his father passed, which everyone hoped was not for a long time, his father was a wonderful king after all. Blaine was blessed to have two amazing parents who loved and doted on him unconditionally and whose attention he hardly had to share with Cooper because his brother was quite a few years older then him, so Blaine got everything. Besides, his brother was at medical school most of the time anyway. But despite everything the handsome prince had, he knew there was one thing missing from his life, true love.

Blaine had always dreamt of a man whose beauty was beyond compare, with a kind heart and sharp mind, who he could spoil and take care of. A man who would make him feel like the luckiest man in the world just by hearing his name. Who would make his heart speed up just by the mere sight of him and who he could call his own forever. Blaine sighed, so far he hadn't been lucky enough to find such a man, although he thought he had at one time.

Two years ago, at Dalton Academy, he was infatuated by a young knight in training named Samuel Evans. Sam was openly gay and friends with Blaine and it didn't take long for Blaine to develop feelings for him.

Of course, it didn't help matters when Sam confronted a young, naive Blaine one day and said."So, Blainey! Look! I know you have feelings for me and i've been really, um, frustrated lately. What do you say we help each other out?"

Naturally, Blaine said yes and that night he lost his virginity to Sam Evans. He was so happy as he fell asleep in Sam's arms that nothing could have prepared him for what happened the next morning. He woke up and reached over to where Sam _should_ be only to find that he wasn't there. Instead, he heard snickering and when he opened his eyes he was met with the sight of Sam standing behind the biggest asshole he had ever had the displeasure of meeting.

His name was Prince Sebastian Smythe, heir to the throne of Cincinatti, and also gay. It seemed as if from the moment Blaine and Sebastian had met it had become Sebastian's mission to make Blaine's life a living hell. Behind the douchebag was his cousin and second in command, Prince Jesse St. James of Carmel, along with many of Sebastian's other loyal and pathetic followers. Blaine had rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times, for surely he must have been dreaming, but, sure enough, when he opened his eyes once more the view was still the same.

"Sam?",he asked with his voice sounding weak even to his own ears,"What's going on? What are **they **doing here?"

Sam simply smiled, cruelly, at him as Sebastian decided to answer in his place,"How does it feel to be the whore of Dalton, Anderson? Seems you're not so perfect after all! You can't even get a man to fall in love with you!"

Blaine began to shake," Wh-What d-do you me-mean-n?"

This time Sam did answer," You were such a little slut! Begging me for it and thinking that I actually cared about you!",he scoffed,"As if i ever could or would! You were just a quick and easy way for me to get off as well as the butt end of a business proposition. Prince Sebastian promised me a spot as the commander of the knights of Cincinatti if I did this and there was no way I was saying no to that!"

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing! Is this really happening? "You used me? How the fuck could you do that to me, Sam? You knew how I felt about you and we were friends! Not to mention that I wasn't begging you for shit! You came onto me and took advantage of my feelings! So how does it feel to be an asshole Sam? Because that's exactly what you've become!", he hollered at the blond who was no longer a walking dreamboat to him, but now repulsive.

Blaine was more angry then upset now! How could he have been so stupid? He just gave his virginity to a jerk who was using him to help his enemy instead of saving it for the man who was meant to have it!

Sebastian burst out with laughter," Oh save it, Anderson! Do you think anyone is going to care about what really happened? All they are going to see is that their perfect little Blaine is nothing but a desperate little whore who is not as moral as he pretends to be! You walk around here like you are God's gift to the world and that everyone is beneath you! Well, as we and everyone else are about to see, that is most definitely not the case!" With that he snapped his fingers and led his entourage, including Sam, out of the room.

Blaine was left alone, naked and shaking in fury, in Sam's bed with no idea on what was going to happen next. All he did know was that he didn't want to spend another moment in that room. He jumped out of bed, dressed, and stormed as quickly to his room as possible. After he practically scrubbed his skin raw in the bath and changed clothes, he opened his door to face what was promising to be a horrible day. However, on his way to the dining hall for breakfast, he ran into two of his best friends.

One was an asian man who was the son of a Baron of Westerville and named, Lord Wesley Montgomery. The other was an african american man, also from Westerville, and knight in training named, David Thompson. Wes and David were Blaine's childhood friends, Wes being of noble blood and David's father being the commander of the knights of Westerville, their father's were the King's bestfriends which led to their son's friendship.

"Blaine? Are you allright?",Questioned Wes with obvious concern etched on his face.

Before Blaine could answer though, David chimed in quickly,"Don't even try to hide it, Blaine! We both already know about what happened with Sam. The whole school does. But before you freak out!",he had seen Blaine's eyes widen in panic," You need to know that no one believes it! And even if they do, they don't care! They're actually happy that you got some!", he finished with a chuckle.

"Sebastian is beyond pissed!",Wes said with a satisfied smirk,"He keeps going on about how you have everyone wrapped around your finger and how he will one day find a way to destroy you and blah blah blah. You should see Rachel! She's got the whole dining hall singing about how delusional Sebastian is and how desperate Sam is. It's quite a riot down there, Blaine!"

David shook his head in agreement smiling the whole time. Blaine beamed,"Well let's go down there and see if we can join in on the celebration. You know I just love celebrating all of Smythe's failures and this one is no exception!" The trio made their way to the dining hall, laughing and continuing to make jokes at Sebastian's expense.

When they opened the double doors to the dining hall, Blaine went in first and was met with thunderous applause, cheers, and dishes being banged on tables. Of course, his other bestfriend and cousin, Rachel Berry, being the loudest and most obscene of them all. He grinned and threw his fists in the air letting out a loud,"Whoooooo!" which was met with a loud approval from the room. As various people came up to congratulate him, he glanced over at "Sebastian's table" and saw a shocked Jesse, humiliated Sam, and furious Sebastian which made him let out a large laugh and a roll of his eyes. Sebastian Smythe was such an imbecile! He would never learn to just stop with his insane obsession with destroying Blaine! Blaine's eyes then landed on Sam with disgust and he was happy to now know that the "feelings" were no longer there. "_Thank God I was never actually in love with him!"_,Blaine thought.

Thinking back on it now still made Blaine amused but also reminded him about how much he wanted revenge on Sebastian Smythe, which is why he was now in the kingdom of Lima. He, Wes, Rachel, and David had just passed the border. They had learned that Sebastian was currently there to court one of the royals and Blaine had figured that now was the perfect opportunity for some sweet revenge.

**So what did you all think?**


	4. Ch3 Queen Carole

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews/story/favorite alerts! They definitely inspire me to write more! Here is where things start to get a little more interesting. I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Ch.3*****Queen Carole*******

Carole's POV

"Good morning your majesty!",a young servant chimed brightly with a bow.

Queen Carole looked at the young boy with complete disinterest and an arch of an eyebrow as her only response, before stomping away. She had more important things to do then converse with a peasant child whose only purpose in life was to obey her every whim.

She inwardly growled,_"This is all Burt's fault! He allows such insubordination to happen! Slaves should not speak until spoken to! Yet what does he allow? They are allowed to speak whenever they wish! They have lavish quarters and are given breaks! They get extended breaks and pay on holidays! He even gives every single one of them and their families presents on Christmas! He should be spending all of that time and money on me! I AM his wife after all!" _

She continued to stampede around the palace in search of her son's fiancee the beautiful, honorable, Quinn Fabray. Carole had known the moment she saw Quinn, staring longingly at Finn from afar, that she was the perfect girl to costar in Carole's plot to take over the kingdom of Lima.

Carole had known for years that she would be the perfect Queen. Being a Duchess just wasn't good enough! In fact, she was almost happy when her former husband, Duke Michael Hudson, had passed due to an illness. The only bad thing had been that she was left alone with an unborn son growing within her. Not long after the Duke's death her beloved son, Finn, was born. He became the light in her otherwise dark life and it was because of him, and her status as Duchess, that she did not completely regret her two year marriage to the Duke.

Carole's parents had her betrothed to Michael before she was even born. In fact, she had never met him until her eighteenth birthday when she was shipped off to his estate, alone, to be married to him forever. It was a small wedding at the estate, one that her family and friends did not attend, and was over quickly leaving her to greet and thank people she did not know. She had never felt more neglected, lost, and unloved as she did that day which was really saying something.

Carole had grown up in a large, loveless home that was built on fake smiles and lies. Her father, a lord, was widely known for being an alcoholic, promiscuous, and emotionally abusive man. He was loud, large, and very hateful towards the ones he should love most. Her mother, a well known seamstress, had once been the most outgoing woman anyone had ever met. However, after marrying Carole's father, she became quiet and reserved. She was a woman who was too thin, with a sickly pale tint to her skin, and long hair that was constantly getting thinner and thinner. It was as if she had lost the will to live after marrying him. Carole was an only child which made her solitude and despair worse throughout her life. Her parents never paid any attention to her. Her father once told her that he could hardly wait for her to turn eighteen so she could leave and never come back. Another time, while her mother had broken down into one of her usual depressive stages, she had told Carole that she wished she had never been born and that Carole was the one who made her life the horrible thing that it was. She had hoped that marrying the Duke would give her a better life, but she felt as if she had just been transferred from one prison to another.

That night, as her virginity was being unwillingly given to this man, he told her that he thought he was falling in love with her. Carole simply nodded as Michael continued,"Carole, I know that this isn't easy for you. After all, we've never met before today and now we are married and in bed together. You have been forced to leave everything you have ever known and loved to come here but I promise you that it will be worth it. I vow to do my best to make you happy, to love and be faithful to you always! Please just allow me to do so.", he kissed her forehead as he laid beside her."Thank you for giving me the gift of your body. I hope to someday be given the gift of your heart. Good night lovely Carole! Sleep well."

He then wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep. Carole pushed her fist to her mouth as she tried to hold back the urge to both vomit and scream. She could feel his arms around her, his breath on her neck, and all she wanted to do was push him off of her and flee. She knew that she could not. There were laws she had to obey now that she was married and it was then that she made a vow to herself,"_I WILL get away from this horrid man and even more horrid marriage somehow and when I do I will fulfill what I was born to do! I will become Queen of Lima! First I will take Lima! Then I will take Ohio! Then the world! They will all bow before me and do as I say! And everyone who has ever been horrible to me will pay! Starting with those fools I am forced to call my parents!" _

Two years later her golden opportunity arrived. Michael was dying and she didn't have to do anything to cause it! The doctor had said it was a serious illness and she perfectly played the part of the distraught, pregnant wife. At first, she was not happy about her pregnacy! She didn't want to be stuck with anything from the lovesick Micheal Hudson except his money, home, and title. However, the more she thought about it, the more she realized that this was her chance to ensure that after King Burt died that she stayed in power, after she married him of course. Her child would rule after him and, of course, her child would do whatever she said. So, basically it would be the same as her ruling!

Which led her to meeting Lady Quinn Fabray. At the time, Quinn was a lovely girl of thirteen and Carole had just married King Burt and become Queen which had completed part three of her plan. Part two had been to get rid of the former Queen, Elizabeth, which had been surprisingly easy to do.

Carole and Finn had been at the local market to purchase some silks form Mr. and Mrs. Mike and Tina Cohen-Chang, when Carole had looked down an alley and seen a man about to stab himself. Curiousity had gotten the best of her and she walked down the alley, effectively stopping him as she spoke up."Why do you wish to die?"

The man trembled as he looked at her. She arched an eyebrow at him as she waited for him to answer, his eyes widened,"I have always loved the Queen! I used to be a servant in the palace she grew up in before she married the King of Lima. I followed her here but I could never get close to her. I've finally given up hope! She will never be mine! I have nothing to live for! I thought I could get close to her when she took her daily carriage ride in the countryside but no luck!"

Carole suddenly had a brilliant idea and her lips lifted in an evil smirk,"What if I told you that you can have the best of both worlds. You can have Elizabeth and die!"

He looked at her in confusion,"But if I have her then why would I still want to die?"

Carole rolled her eyes,"Because the King will come looking for her and he will find her with you! He will take her back and you will die alone! Or you can die and take her with you! That way she will be only yours forever and no one could ever take her away!"

His eyes widened in realization,"You're right! But how can we make that happen?"

Carole thought for a moment before locking eyes with him again,"Her daily carriage ride in the countryside. Tomorrow when she goes for her ride you will be driving the carriage. Make sure it's just the two of you and make it look like an accident!"

His brows furrowed,"Make what look like an accident?"

Carole could feel the anger boiling and had to suppress a scream of rage at the sheer stupidity of the man before her,"You are going to crash the carriage! It must be fatal though! You must both die to be together forever! Otherwise the King will kill you and keep her!"

He started to shake his head back and forth as tears flowed down his face. Carole interrupted before he could get too hysterical though,"Then you must make sure you both die! You are going to sneak into the castle and find the driver. Tell him the Queen is relieving him for the day and once she has entered the carriage alone, take her to the countryside and do it!"

He nodded and without another word, Carole turned and walked back the way she came. It was a success! The next day, the kingdom was in an uproar at the news that the Queen had been in a horrible carriage accident in the countryside that had killed both her and the driver. Carole was overjoyed!

Five years later, after much comforting and befriending, she married King Bertram Hummel and a month later she met Quinn. It was a party for royals and nobility to celebrate Finn finishing his second year at Dalton Academy in Westerville. Quinn, being a counts daughter, was definitely there and had been gazing at Finn from across the ballroom as he made jokes with his bestfriend and fellow second year Dalton graduate, Noah Puckerman. Carole didn't pay Quinn Fabray too much attention throughout the celebration until she heard Quinn snapping at servants and glaring daggers at other women who would even glance at Finn. Carole watched Quinn more closely after that and it wasn't until she heard Quinn speaking to her lady-in-waiting, Mercedes, that she knew she was valuable.

"Mercedes! Look at all of those little sluts pawing all over my man! It's disgusting! Do they actually believe that they are worthy of him? Do they actually believe that when he is King that any of them are fit to be his Queen? Finn and I are meant to be! I am meant to be royalty! Me!",Quinn snapped.

Carole was shocked and very much impressed by the little blond girl who reminded her so much of herself. Quinn was headstrong, stubborn, goal-oriented, knows exactly what she wants and goes for it, and knew she was meant for so much more then what she had been given. Carole knew right in that moment that she had finally found the girl who would help her fulfill part four of her plan which was to make sure that Finn becomes King of Lima. Only then would they both get what they wanted and deserved, which is exactly what she had told Quinn, after pulling her aside.

"So, you're saying that you're going to make sure that I marry Finn as long as I help you make sure he becomes King? Which would mean that we both remain in power? Including the children that Finn and I will have?", Quinn asked.

Carole nodded,"That's right! So, what do you say? Do we have a deal, Quinn?" Carole stuck her hand out and almost instantly Quinn took it.

"We have a deal, Carole!"

It took three years of Carole convincing Finn, making sure Finn and Quinn were almost always together, and letting Quinn do what she had to do before Finn finally proposed to her. Which is why Carole was now storming around the castle in search of her future daughter in law.

Just a few moments ago, she had overheard Burt and Viceroy William in the throne room talking about how they both thought that it might be better for the kingdom to name Katherine and Noah as next in line for the throne. Carole, furious, knew she had to find Quinn and they had to do something to change Burt's mind. So far everything had been going according to plan and she would be damned if it all fell apart now!


	5. Ch4 I don't know what to think

**Disclaimer:I don't own Glee or any of it's characters. It/they belong to Ryan Murphy and the Fox network. No copyright infringement intended. **

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has story and favorite alerted my story! I would like to thank WaNderiNgDovE** **for reviewing every chapter, so far! It means more then you will ever know to see that there are people actually interested in this little idea of mine! **

**Please drop me a review! I could really use the feedback and would love to hear what you all think! **

**Ch.4*****I Don't Know What To Think*******

Kurt's POV

_"The gardens are definitely prettiest in the spring!"_,Kurt thought as he strolled around the rosebushes.

He had been in the West garden for about fifteen minutes or so and was surprised that no one, especially Sebastian, had come looking for him yet. Lately it seemed as if he couldn't get a moments peace. He suddenly heard the sound of heels clicking on the cooblestone pathway,"_I knew it would not last."_,Kurt sighed,"_I certainly hope it is not him! I am not ready to have this conversation quite yet." _Just as he was about to make a run for it and hide in the maze, he heard a voice that was much too feminine and soothing to be Sebastian.

"Kurt? Kurt are you out here?" The voice belonged to his beloved twin sister, Katherine, who had just come around the corner. The moment her eyes fell upon him, her face broke out into a sunny smile and she walked up to him. "There you are! What are you doing out here?"

Kurt couldn't help but smile back at her, her smile had always been contagious,"Just taking a stroll. I needed some air."

She nodded,"You seem to be needing a lot of air lately. A lot of alone time as well. Are you allright, Kurt? How long have you been out here today?"

Kurt sighed, leave it to Katherine to notice that something was bothering him,"Yes, Kat, i'm allright and i've only been out here for about twenty minutes. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that you have been so distant, so quiet and reserved lately. I've been worried about you! You spend hours locked away in your room or out here in one of the gardens. You busy yourself with extra studies or trips into town. You avoid everyone lately, especially Prince Sebastian, which leads me to wonder if something happened between you two. You usually tell me everything, Kurt, but lately you have not which only worries me more. Please tell me what is bothering you my dear brother."

Kurt couldn't help but wince at the worried expression on her face. He knew that she was right for he hadn't been himself lately and he does really want to talk to someone about it. "Oh, Kat! I am so sorry! The last thing I wanted to do was to worry you! I have been wanting to talk to you about this but I had thought it a small matter that I should not concern you with. You are planning your wedding after all! This is a busy and stressful time for you! But I will tell you now. Three days ago, here in this garden, Sebastian and I were taking a stroll when he began mentioning me seeing the gardens of his home in Cincinatti. But he was not talking about seeing them on a visit! He was talking about me seeing them whenever I like because they would be mine as well as his! It shook me to my core to hear him say that to me, Kat! I had been hoping beyond hope that he would never mention marriage or a future between us but he did!"

Katherine's brow furrowed in confusion,"Kurt, I do not understand why this is such a horrible thing. Sebastian is a wonderful man who cares about you deeply. Of course, the fact that he is handsome, smart, courageous, funny, and kind helps, as well. Sometimes I wonder if you are all he can think of both when he is with you and away from you. Kurt, he would make a perfect husband for you! That man would go to the ends of the Earth just to make you happy! Besides, you must remember that marrying you is why he is here. He wants the two of you to have a future together! No one forced him to come here and seek your affection and no one is forcing him to stay. He chooses to be here because he wants to be your husband! So, why is what he said so wrong?"

Kurt sat in silence simply processing everything that she had said. She was completely right! In fact, everything she was saying was exactly what he had been telling himself. He honestly didn't know what was wrong with him. He should be happy that he was so lucky to have a man like, Prince Sebastian Smythe, who wanted to marry him, who cared about him, but it still didn't feel like enough.

"It still does not feel like enough though. I mean, of course, I want to marry Sebastian! I do care about him and he would make me happy. It would be the perfect marriage for me, one mother and father have always wanted for the both of us. One both you and Finn are about to be in! One I have always wanted! The difference is that you are in love with Noah and Finn is in love with Quinn. I am not in love with Sebastian! I do fancy and care for him but it is not like you and Noah. You have been together, albeit on and off, for three years and you know each other inside and out. You are sure that you love one another and that this is what you both want. It happened naturally and on your own time and terms. There is passion between you two! When he looks at you, Kat, your heart skips a beat. When he holds your hand, you get butterflies in your stomach. When he says your name, your breath catches in your chest. When he kisses you, you feel as if you could fly. The thought of being without him, even for the smallest amount of time, makes you feel as if you could die. No one else compares! You do not find yourself doubting anything when you are with him. You never think to yourself,"Who or what else could be out there?" or"Is this it?" Noah makes you feel safe, wanted, important, special, loved,...",he trailed off, not realizing that he had stood up and had been pacing harshly in front of, Katherine, who had remained calm the entire time.

He slowly sunk back down onto the bench next to her before continuing,"It just never feels that way with Sebastian. I believe that marriage should include the things that you and Noah have. I know that that is what I have always dreamed of! I want to be in love when I get married, Kat! I am trying to be with Sebastian. I keep telling myself that maybe those feelings will come after we've been married and living together for awhile. Maybe if I see him at his home and with his family and friends then I will realize that I love him. But i'm terrified that I will not and then I will forever be stuck in a loveless and miserable marriage."

Katherine took his hand,"Kurt, I understand what you are saying. When Noah and I first got engaged I had those fears as well. I was afraid that I had only thought that I loved him and that he was not the man that I was meant to spend the rest of my life with. But then over time I realized that I do love him and I do want to marry him. That it was simply the stress and anxiety that was making me doubt what I knew was best for me. Perhaps that is what is happening with you, as well. I know that father and Viceroy William have been pestering you to marry soon and that your last couple of suitors have been less than satisfactory, which makes you nervous that maybe Sebastian has a dark side that he has not shown yet. You are worried that he will show it to you too late and you will spend the rest of your life regretting your decision to marry him, if you do choose that. But, Kurt, hear me now. He is different then all of them! I am not saying to ignore your feelings or to rush into anything, for you still have plenty of time to get to know him and decide, but maybe you are not giving Sebastian a chance due to your worries. Perhaps you should try opening up a little more. You are always so inside yourself and reserved, which I know comes from you always feeling like you must hide who you are because of your sexuality. I know that that is not what people have expected from you, but that does not matter because you are yourself and **that** is all that matters. But with Sebastian you do not have to be reserved. You can be yourself which is something you should embrace because that is very important in a partner as well."

Kurt felt her squeeze his hand in love and support and it was in that moment that he knew what he was going to do," I have made my decision."

Katherine looked surprised,"What have you decided? Because you know that you do not have to decide anything right now, Kurt! I do not want you to rush anything or to feel pressured. I want your decision to be exactly what you want after you have thought long and hard about it. We are talking about the rest of your life after all! Once you have made your decision and announced it to everyone, there is no going back!"

Kurt nodded,"I know that, Kat. But my decision still stands."

Katherine nodded,"What is it then?"

Kurt took a deep breath before looking her right in the eye, this was it,"I am going to marry Prince Sebastian Smythe!"

Blaine's POV

Blaine, Wes, and David were standing outside of a small shop in the marketplace of Lima called, Rhodes Liquor and Things, with which Rachel had just come out of. "Here is the lowdown boys! Sebastian is pursuing Prince Kurt who it turns out is the crown prince. However, due to his sexuality and lack of masculinity, the throne is now being decided between his stepbrother and his sisters fiancee. Sebastian has been here for two months with no luck of getting the Prince to accept his offer and that the Prince has had the misfortune of having horrible suitors before. It seems that he has had a good many of them in the past year or so and that none of them could measure up until Sebastian. It seems that although the Prince has not yet accepted, he has been warming up to Sebastian more and more and is closer to saying yes everyday. Sebastian it seems is quite infatuated with Kurt and is doing pretty much anything to win his hand and heart. That April lady in there says that the whole kingdom has been waiting for days to hear the engagement announcement. It could be any day now she says." Blaine simply sat on his horse and processed this newfound and important information,"_So Sebastian is actually taken with Prince Kurt? Possibly in love with him! This is very useful indeed!"_ Blaine looked up at his friends who were all looking at him expectantly." I now know exactly how I am going to get revenge on Sebastian! I am going to go to the castle and tell King Burt that I am interested in pursuing his son for marriage. Then I will woe Kurt and marry him. Sebastian will be so heartbroken and insecure, as he watches me take Kurt to live as my husband in Westerville, that he won't know what to do! Besides, my parents have been pestering me to be married so I can just kill two birds with one stone. They will be happy that I am going to marry a royal! My mother has this thing about how royals should only marry royals and blah! blah! blah! Father has been looking to make an alliance with Lima, as well, so this would be perfect! Cincinatti, Carmel, and Columbus have been stirring up trouble for Westerville and Lima would be perfect to have as an alliance. Westerville and the GAP can't handle those three countries alone! The knights and army of Lima are second only to Westerville and we need them if it turns into war. But if Kurt marries Sebastian then that's where Lima's allegiance will go due to the marriage. So me marrying Kurt is for more then revenge, it is for the survival of Westerville and the GAP."

Wes and David let their agreement be known but only Rachel spoke a bit of reason,"I understand that Blaine! Both the revenge and the business parts of it but there is one huge factor to this that you must remember and that is **Kurt**! He is innocent and it's his heart, his feelings, his life that you must also take into account. Just whatever you do, please try not to hurt him! I don't want this young man's life ruined on account of a school rivalry between you and Sebastion or the rivalry between Cincinatti and Westerville! Just be careful Blaine! Besides, whether or not you destroy Sebastian all depends on if Kurt chooses you or not. You heard what that saleslady told me! Sebastian has been here for awhile and Kurt is close to accepting him. He is going to have an advantage over you when it comes to Kurt. You also have to hope that Kurt accepts you as a suitor. You have to convince Kurt to like you more then Sebastian and from what I was told, that is not going to be easy to do!"

Blaine looked at Rachel, who was always the voice of reason between the four of them it seemed, as he thought about what she said. She had this annoying habit of speaking her mind and usually being right which is how it had always been ever since they were kids. Rachel is the daughter of two Baron's and a live-in surrogate mother named Shelby. Shelby was only the "donor" though not a mother and was only a live-in because she is a member of the royal family of Westerville and it would have ruined her if everyone thought of her as only a whore who gives her body for the baron's babies. So, Baron Hiram Berry-Abrams and Baron Leroy Berry-Abrams let her live in their estate as their "lady" but she was not to be a mother in any way to either Rachel or her older brother, Arthur, who preferred to be called Artie, or else she would be forced to leave.

Shelby was Blaine's father's sister, his aunt, but she did not like the life of a royal nor did she want to be married, which is how Rachel and Blaine are related. Rachel was not a typical young woman. In fact, she was more of a man then a woman and always had been. Rachel had been Blaine's first real friend because they were always so much alike. Rachel used to be scolded by her father's for playing in the mud, wrestling the boys, and refusing to ride horses side saddle. To this day she still refuses to act, talk, or dress like a lady. While all of the other girls were going to finishing school, Rachel Berry-Abrams was going to Dalton Academy for Royals, Knights, and Nobility. Dalton has never had the words "this is a school for boys only" written in stone and Rachel knew that. She definitely fought her way in and once she was there she proved herself quickly.

From the start she was treated like an outsider by everyone, except for Blaine, Wes, and David, until she beat them all in every class, sport, and arm wrestling contest. Rachel was known as "The Monster" at Dalton Academy and she was damn proud of it. Needless to say, Rachel quickly became one of the top and higher respected _guys_ at Dalton. She was smart, strong, loyal, and fun as hell to have around and Blaine loved her for it.

Blaine laughed,"Don't worry, Rach! How could Kurt like Sebastian more then me? I mean look at me!", he motioned toward himself,"and look at Sebastian! Kurt will not be able to resist once he sees me. I'm going to walk into that palace and he will completely forget who Sebastian even is. He will be begging to marry me!" He, Wes, and David all exchanged smug high fives and laughter while Rachel simply rolled her eyes.

"For your sake, Blaine, I hope you're right, but I will laugh when you're not.",with that Rachel mounted her horse and took off toward the castle.

Blaine frowned before mounting his own horse, Wes and David did the same,"To the castle!", he said, with a sarcastically deep voice, before the three of them sped off after her.


	6. Ch5 A New Suitor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee it belongs to Ryan Murphy blah blah blah.**

**A/N: Thank you again to everyone who has story/favorite alerted and reviewed my story! They inspire me to write and definitely make my day! Thank you all! Please review and let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

**Ch.5*****A New Suitor*******

Kurt's POV

Kurt had been searching all over the palace for Sebastian, for what seemed like hours, and hadn't found him anywhere. He was beginning to worry that he had pushed Sebastian to give up hope and leave, which he really hoped was not the case because he wanted to marry him! He walked up to the double doors of the library hoping his, hopefully, soon to be fiancee was in there, he recalled Sebastian telling him that he loved to read. Once he opened the doors, he immediately saw Sebastian sitting in an arm chair in the center of the room by a massive fireplace. Sighing with relief, he approached him and sat at the matching stool in front of the arm chair. The moment he sat down, Sebastian's eyes lifted from the book he was reading, with a title that Kurt couldn't see, and he all but flew at Kurt, taking him in his arms.

"Oh, Kurt! I have been so worried! Are you allright?"

Kurt inhaled the scent of minty tobacco and tree moss that was wafting off of the man holding him. The smell wasn't repulsive but nor was it delightful. "I am allright, Sebastian. Thank you for your concern. I am here to apologize for my rude behaviour lately. I should never have been so distant and cold toward you and for that I am sorry! The only explanation I have is that there has been so much on my mind lately and decisions that I have had to make that I have been feeling very overwhelmed and it made me afraid. But everything is allright now I assure you."

Sebastian smiled as he took Kurt's hand, placing a soft kiss to the knuckles,"I am glad that everything is allright. I figured it had to be something like that because it all started after I mentioned seeing the gardens of my home and them being yours. You seemed flustered and ran away. I thought I had said something that had offended you."

Kurt shook his head,"No you had not. I was just shocked and afraid. This having to choose a husband business has been quite dificult for me and I am afraid that I have not been handling it well. But now that I have had a few days to think about things and get my mind back in order, I have figured everything out. I now know what it is that I want."

Sebastian cupped Kurt's cheek with his hand while gazing deep into his glasz eyes,"What is it that you want, Kurt?"

Kurt smiled and rested the hand, that wasn't being held by Sebastian, on top of the one on his cheek,"I want.."

"Prince Kurt!",his lady-in-waiting called as she walked into the room, effectively ruining the moment,"Your father requests your presence in the throne room immediately."

Kurt sighed,"Allright, Brittney. Thank you!" Brittney smiled, and waved at Sebastian, before bowing and leaving the room. Kurt looked back at Sebastian who was looking at him dreamily,"I am so sorry Sebastian! Could we perhaps continue this conversation in the garden before dinner?"

Sebastian took Kurt in his arms again,"Of course, darling! I can hardly wait until then!"

Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and placed a kiss on his cheek,"Neither can I dear."

With that he unwrapped the arms around his waist, stood up, and left the room. Of course, he turned around before he left and flashed Sebastian a flirtacious smile. He knew he probably looked like a fool as he skipped down to the throne room with a mega watt smile on his face, but he simply didn't care.

Blaine's POV

The palace of Lima was nothing if not absolutely stunning, Blaine concluded as they approached the steps to the front doors of the palace. "State your names, where you are from and what your business is here!",one of the guards said with a protective and no nonsense tone.

Blaine had to admit that if all of the knights of Lima were like this then he was definitely going to be impressed, this knight was just as protective of the royal family as the knights of Westerville are. "I am Prince Blaine Anderson Crown Prince of Westerville. This is Lord Wesley Montgomery and Sir David Thompson also of Westerville and Lady Rachel Berry-Abrams of The GAP. We are here to speak to King Burt about my hopeful courting of his son, Prince Kurt.

The guard nodded,"One moment please.",before walking into the palace. As soon as he had left, he returned,"Allright, if you would all follow me the King will see you now."

He motioned for a few nearby servant boys to take their horses and belongings to their rightful places before turning to walk back into the palace. They all followed behind him and the second they were past the threshold, their eyes took in the gorgeous grand foyer.

It was a massive space with two grand staircases leading up to hallways with many rooms and many more starcases. The floors and walls were marble, wherever there was carpet it was a deep blood red, there were banners of red and white with gold embroidered wolves in the center hanging everywhere, various plants and exquisite art were perfectly placed. Everywhere you looked there were servants happily singing and chatting as they worked. It was really quite a breathtaking sight to behold. The guard eventually led them to two massive, pure gold double doors with carvings of wolves in various stages on them, which were opened immediately as they approached.

"Please wait here as I announce you.",the guard stated as he left them to walk into the room. "A Prince Blaine Anderson of Westerville and his confidants are waiting to speak to you Your Majesty.",they heard him announce.

Suddenly a booming, authoritative voice that could only belong to a true King rang out,"Thank you, Nick! Please send them in and then go accompany Jeff at the front."

The guard, Nick, was back at once,"Go right on in."

Blaine nodded,"Thank you Nick."

He led his friends into the massive throne room, which was equally as beautiful as the rest of the palace, which was surrounded by the leaders of the knights as well as various lords and ladies of Lima. But what really caught Blaine's eye was the intimidating man sitting at a magnificent throne at the front of the room looking over papers with the knight leaders and a curly haired man with a staff and a long forest green robe.

Once the four got to the steps that led up to the throne, Blaine spoke up with his head held high,"Pardon the intrusion Your Highness. I am Prince Blaine Anderson Crown Prince of Westerville. This is Lord Wesley Montgomery and Sir David Thompson also of Westerville and this is Lady Rachel Berry-Abrams of The GAP. We are here because I am interested in courting your son, Prince Kurt, in hopes that he will marry me and bring an alliance between the great countries of Lima and Westerville. Not to mention, if it isn't to bold, it is rumored that your son is a great beauty that whoever shall wed him will be truely lucky indeed. I hope to be the one to receive that honor.",he finished with a polite bow.

He had made the rumor up but he figured flattering King Burt about his son would help him out. Besides, Kurt must be at least a little bit attractive if he has had so many suitors in the past year. It was then that Blaine noticed that all eyes were on him and those who couldn't see him were straining to do so. The worst would have to be the curly haired man up by the King who was obviously scrutinizing him. He swallowed heavily and turned his eyes back to the King, who had been staring at him expressionless. Suddenly the King's face broke out into a warm smile before he clapped his hands and let out a loud "HA!" before he stood up.

"Welcome! Welcome! I am King Bertram but you four may call me Burt! It's what I prefer. It is very nice to meet you all!", he walked down the steps and began shaking hands with Blaine, Wes, and David before planting a kiss to Rachel's,"I appreciate your compliments and interest in my son, Prince Blaine. He is very beautiful indeed! Looks just like his mother, may she rest in peace! But now to business! Of course, I will let you court him if he approves! Let me fetch him so the two of you can meet and we will see what he says! Will someone get Brittney for me? Please tell her that it is urgent!"

A young girl bowed before running out of the room to do as she was told. Almost at once the girl was back with a beautiful blond woman who ran up to the King at once and bowed. "Brittney please find Kurt and tell him that I request his presence here immediately"

She nodded,"Yes Your Kinglyness!"

With that she was gone. Burt sighed with a smile on his face,"That Brittney! Kurt insisted on having her as his lady-in-waiting though. Sweet girl even if she is lacking almost all of her brain cells."

Suddenly a sharply dressed woman who could only be the Queen, if the crown placed highly on her head was any indication, came into the room and Burt clapped again,"My dear! There you are! We have some guests that I would like you to meet. They will be possibly staying with us for awhile. This is Prince Blaine Anderson Crown Prince of Westerville. He's here because he wants to court Kurt. And this is Lord Wesley Montgomery and Sir David Thompson of Westerville. And this is Lady Rachel Berry-Abrams of The GAP. Everyone this is my beautiful wife and Kurt's stepmother, Queen Carole."

The Queen lifted an eyebrow and gave, what Blaine thought was supposed to be a smile but turned out as a sneer,"Charmed i'm sure!"

Blaine smiled and bowed,"It's a pleasure to meet you Your Highness!",he had been taught that the best way to get back at a rude person was to kill them with kindness. The Queen's eyes turned into slits as she looked at him, as if she knew what he was doing.

"And this is my royal advisor and bestfriend, Viceroy William Schuester!",Burt said as he motioned toward the curly haired man.

The Viceroy smiled as he desceneded the stairs,"It is very nice to meet you all! Welcome to Lima! If any of you need anything I would be more then happy to assist you!",he bowed to the group.

Blaine smiled, relieved that not everyone in Lima was like the stuck up Queen,"Thank you Viceroy! It's very nice to meet you as well!",he returned the bow.

Burt, once more, clapped his hands,"Once Brittney returns with Kurt and the two of you meet, I will have her show you all to your rooms. And I do hope that after you have all settled and rested that you will join us for dinner in the dining hall. I would very much like for you all to meet the rest of the family!"

Blaine smiled"We would be honored Your Majesty!"

Burt let out another booming laugh,"Wonderful! Wonderful! But I feel that I must warn you that you are not the only suitor that Kurt has here. Prince Sebastian Smythe, Crown Prince of Cincinatti, has been here for two months so I am afraid that he does have that advantage. Also, my son is very stubborn and independent. I'm afraid that he will not make it easy for you."

Blaine smirked,"Thank you for the warning Sire! I will keep that in mind but I must confess that i'm not worried. Your son will choose the man who's best for him and the kingdom i'm sure."

Burt smirked back,"Don't say I didn't warn you though!" Just then the doors opened and Burt let out a pleased call,"Ah! Kurt! There is someone I want you to meet! This is Prince Blaine Anderson Crown Prince of Westerville and his friends! Prince Blaine is interested in pursuing you for your hand in marriage!"

Blaine turned to, finally, lay eyes on the man he was pursuing, with a dashing smile that dropped the moment he saw him. _"Wow!"_,was all he could think until Kurt lifted his eyes and met Blaine's and then Blaine could think no more.

**I hope you all enjoyed! Please review whether it's good, bad, or even just to say hi! I would love to hear from you all! Kurt and Blaine officially meet in the next chapter! Finally! :)**


	7. Ch6 I swear we have met before

**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy blah blah blah**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the story/favorite alerts and reviews! You will never know how much they mean to me! I am so overjoyed that you all like it so far! **

**So Kurt and Blaine finally meet and talk in this chapter! Yay! **

**Please review and tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

**Ch.6*****I Swear We Have Met Before*******

Blaine's POV

_"Beautiful, stunning, angelic, perfect, gorgeous, breathtaking, surreal!"_,the words were repeating like a mantra in his mind and yet they still didn't do justice to the beauty before him. He was honestly surprised that there wasn't a real rumor about Kurt's beauty! Did people have eyes? He's surprised anyone could ever say anything was beautiful again after looking at Kurt! Blaine was standing there, frozen, with his mouth wide open and his eyes bugging out of his head as he took in the most exquisite sight he had ever seen.

Eyes of blue/grey that could make anyone forget their own name, hair of dark chestnut brown that looked so soft to the touch, skin so pale and flawless that there wasn't a mark on it (which of course Blaine wanted to change quickly with marks from his mouth), lips so plump and pink that were just begging to be kissed, the cutest little button nose, and a tall lean frame that he wanted to take into his arms and never let go of. So this was Prince Kurt? He was so lost in Kurt that he had no idea what was going on around him or if anyone else was even there. A dragon could've come in the room and begun spewing fire everywhere and he wouldn't have known, just so long as it didn't hurt Kurt. How had he gone his whole life without knowing this Angel? Yet, there was something about Kurt that seemed familiar, almost as if they had met before. He had to bite back a laugh at that one, he definitely would have remembered meeting Kurt! You don't see beauty such as Kurt's and forget about it! Perhaps it was in a dream? Kurt was to perfect to be real, after all. Although his imagination had never been so active or vivid before. He simply couldn't place it!

Suddenly he saw those lips move and out of them came the most glorious sound he had ever heard."It is very nice to meet you, Prince Blaine."

Blaine felt his heart skip a beat and a tingle run through his body all the way down to his toes. That voice! So melodic, so soft like summer rain and dear lord above the way he said his name! He had never liked his name more then when that voice all but sang it back to him! It's like that voice was meant to say his name!

Suddenly Kurt's face screwed up in worry and right then Blaine knew that that was a face he never wanted Kurt to wear ever again,"Umm? Prince Blaine? Are you allright?"

Blaine shook his head, blinking hard, trying to gain some kind of composure,"Y-Y-Yes! Yes! I'm fine! Thank you! Please excuse me, Prince Kurt! It's just that i've never seen anyone or anything as beautiful as you and so you took me by surprise. It's very nice to meet you to!" Blaine took the hand of the adorably blushing Prince who gasped as he placed a tender kiss to it. His skin was so soft and goodness did he smell wonderful! Like lilacs during a light spring rain. It was scrumptious!

"Oh! Why thank you, Prince Blaine!",Kurt replied.

Blaine put on his most charming smile, still holding Kurt's hand,"Please just call me Blaine! I'm looking forward to us getting to know each better, Prince Kurt!"

Kurt gave Blaine the full force of his smile and Blaine felt his heart stop. It was like looking directly into the sun, although it had nothing on Kurt, and Blaine could swear that the whole room was suddenly brighter.

"I believe that if I must call you Blaine then you must call me Kurt. It is only fair right?",Kurt said with a teasing look in his eyes.

Blaine felt his pants get tighter at that look,"Oh most definitely.",he laid another kiss to the hand he was still holding,"Kurt."

They were suddenly brought back to the real world by a loud clap and booming voice,"Well then! Now that the two of you have met and seem to get along well enough. Kurt? Will you allow Prince Blaine to court you?"

Blaine was ready to beg if need be as he continued to gaze into Kurt's breathtaking eyes. He almost let out a loud yell of victory when he heard Kurt's breathy reply of,"Yes."

But before he could say or do anything, Burt spoke up,"I believe that now it is time for Brittney to show you all to your rooms to rest. It's quite a journey from Westerville to Lima and i'm sure you are all exhausted. Brittney help them in anyway they need, please. I will send someone to inform you all of when dinner is served. Rest well!"

Rachel, Wes, and David said their thank you's as they bowed and made to follow Brittney. Blaine bowed and thanked Burt also before turning back to Kurt and taking his hand once again,"I can hardly wait until I see you again, Kurt! Now that my eyes have seen you, I doubt they will want to ever look at anything else!"

Kurt giggled and blushed once again,"You will see me at dinner, Blaine! That is only a few hours away."

Blaine grinned,"Then I hope the hours fly by. It feels like it will be a thousand years until then!"

Blaine kissed Kurt's hand once more before he reluctantly let go, bowed, and walked away. Brittney began to lead them out and Blaine turned back to see Kurt's eyes still on him and it took everything in him to not run back and take Kurt in his arms. Kurt's face was red and his eyes were glassy, if Blaine didn't know any better, he'd say Kurt was sad to see him go.

Kurt's POV

Kurt was sad to see him go! He watched as the dashing Prince Blaine followed Brittney out of the room. His heart almost stopped when the doors closed and he could no longer see him. He could not believe the turn this day had taken! Not even twenty minutes ago, he was about to walk into this throne room and tell his father and Viceroy William that he had chosen to marry Sebastian. He was not prepared to walk into the throne room and see that the urgent matter his father sent for him for was the most handsome man he had ever seen!

Prince Blaine Anderson, Crown Prince of Westerville, and his new suitor, was definitely a sight for sore eyes. He had breathtaking honey colored eyes that Kurt was immediately lost in, deep black curly hair that made his fingers itch to run through, olive skin over tight muscles that were oh so visible through his shirt, lips so full that all he could think of was how much he wanted them on his for all time, and odd, yet adorable, triangular eyebrows that were just so perfectly him. He had to force himself to say something to the Adonis that was standing and staring before him.

He was quite worried when Blaine didn't respond though, almost afraid that he had hit his head during his journey or something. But when Blaine did speak those beautiful words to him, he almost fainted. No one had ever said such things about him before, only in his dreams. He is sure that that is where Blaine came from, his dreams, he feels as if he had met Blaine somewhere before but he would have remembered. Of course, Blaine continued to prove how perfect and romantic he was as the conversation continued and Kurt couldn't help but flirt a little bit. That was until his father decided to interrupt one of the best moments of his life.

"Kurt? Perhaps you should go rest before dinner. You have had a lot of excitement today."

Speak of the Devil."I am allright father. I do not need a nap. I am not a girl.",Kurt wanted to scream and shake his father.

"Please just do as I say Kurt",Burt said as he went back up to his throne to pour over papers with Viceroy William and the Knight leaders.

Kurt huffed before storming out of the throne room to his bedroom. Suddenly he stopped as he remembered,"_I have to meet Sebastian before dinner! What am I going to tell him?" _

**Yes I am a complete cheeseball! Please review! They make me extremely happy! :)**


	8. Ch7 Dinner Preparations

**Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah blah**

**A/N:Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/story/favorite alerted this story! Every time I get an email telling me that someone has liked this it completely makes my day and makes me want to write more! So thank you all so much! **

**Please review and enjoy!**

**Ch.7*****Dinner Preparations*******

Kurt's POV

Kurt had been contemplating what to say to Sebastian all afternoon and he stil had no clue. Of course, it didn't help that he couldn't get the breathtaking Prince Blaine out of his mind. He looked at the clock on his wall and sighed, it was time to go to the garden. He stood and walked out of his bedroom on his way to the West garden. He arrived at the door and walked along the cooblestone path until he saw Sebastian sitting at the bench by the rosebushes.

He quietly walked over and Sebastian saw him at once,"There you are Darling! Right on time! I didn't want you to miss the sunset because I know how much you like them!",he smiled as he took Kurt's hand and sat him on the bench as they watched the sunset.

Kurt felt his heart swell and became confused. He had felt certain that after meeting Blaine that his feelings for Sebastian would just disappear. He was prepared to come here to reject Sebastian and send him back to Cincinatti and then run to Blaine and accept. But now he was torn, for a part of him still cares for and wants to marry Sebastian. However, he felt the same way about Blaine. He just needed to give it more time. Perhaps Kat had been right when she said that he may have been rushing his decision this morning and he had **just** met Blaine.

"I am sorry for the delay Sebastian! I took a little bit longer then expected to prepare for dinner and lost track of the time."

Sebastian smiled and took Kurt's hand,"It's no problem at all. You're here now safe and sound and that's all that matters to me!"

Kurt smiled,"You are so thoughtful! Oh! The urgent matter my father needed me for was that there is another man here who is trying to pursue me. I figured that you deserve to know that and that he will be at dinner."

Sebastian frowned,"Well, I do hope that you choose me but the choice is yours, Kurt. I want you to choose based on who makes you the happiest, who is best for you, and who you care for more. Because I love you and want nothing but your complete happiness!"

Kurt sat there gaping at Sebastian,"_What am I supposed to say to that?"_ He settled for,"Thank you Sebastian you are so sweet! I deeply appreciate how much you care for me and I want you to know that I care for you also."

Sebastian beamed,"You do?"

Kurt nodded,"Yes I do"

Sebastian took Kurt in his arms and held him against his broad chest,"So are you going to tell me what you want? We were so close earlier."

Kurt sighed,"I want to open up to you more. To give you a real chance to win my heart. I just wanted you to know."

Sebastian cupped Kurt's cheek again,"Thank you! You have no idea how much that means to me Kurt!" As their eyes were locked, Sebastian slowly leaned forward. Sebastian was going to kiss him!

Before their lips could meet though, a young servant boy walked into the garden, interrupting them,"Prince Kurt! Prince Sebastian! The King says dinner is served now."

Kurt was too shocked to speak so he nodded to the boy, who bowed and left. Sebastian smiled and stood, still holding Kurt's hand, as he led Kurt to the dining hall.

Blaine's POV

The whole afternoon had passed by in a blur for Blaine. From the moment he walked into the room Brittney had showed him, he had been sitting on the bed daydreaming about Kurt. He couldn't help but wonder what Kurt was doing, if he was thinking about him, etc. He felt like he was a man possessed and obsessed. But he realized that what it really was was love. He was head over heels in love with Kurt, the beautiful Angel who had come down from heaven to make an honest man out of him. He knew he was ready to marry Kurt that very moment. He was tempted to leave the room, find Kurt's, seranade him a beautiful proposal, and then fetch the minister. He felt so lost and empty without Kurt. It was like his life no longer made sense until he was with him again.

He vaguely remembers Rachel, Wes, and David coming in to talk to him about what happened in the throne room, apparantly they noticed the change in him, and he had explained as best he could. He didn't even understand it himself but he was definitely not about to argue with a miracle.

Rachel had laughed in triumph as she sang a victory song,"I told you guys this wouldn't be as easy as you thought it would be!"

Wes and David were too shocked that "Slutty Blainey" was in love and ready to swear off anyone and anything that wasn't Kurt. Now he was following Brittney down to the dining hall where he would finally get to see his love again!

Sebastian's POV

_"He is the most beautiful thing i've ever seen!"_,Prince Sebastian Smythe thought, as he held the hand of and gazed at Kurt on their way to the dining hall. To this day, he is still surprised that he actually fell in love with Kurt. When he arrived in Lima two months ago, he had every intention of marrying Kurt for strategic reasons. Lima was the only country with good enough knights and army to defeat Westerville. He knew he could guarantee having Lima in an alliance if he married Kurt.

Sebastian had been able to help steer his father's hateful thoughts about Westerville into war and with the help of Carmel and Columbus, they outnumbered Westerville and The GAP. That didn't matter though when it came to Westerville. They had the best knights and army in all of Ohio and the only ones close enough to that level was Lima. If they had Lima plus the numbers from Cincinatti, Carmel, and Columbus they could wipe Westerville and The GAP off the map. It was more then the countries hatred for Sebastian though! It was his personal hatred for Westervilles Crown Prince, Blaine Anderson.

He has hated Blaine ever since their very first day at Dalton Academy, when they had first met. Blaine was always a goody-two-shoes! The perfect swordsman, perfect horseback rider, perfect diplomat,perfect leader, perfect strategist, perfect scholar, and the list goes on. Every single person loved him! Teacher, student, servant, and even Coach Sue Sylvester liked him. And Sue Sylvester doesn't like anybody! However, he made Sebastian sick! He didn't care how handsome, brave, or charming Blaine was because it was all a lie! Blaine Anderson is an attention whore who needs other people's undying devotion to survive and it's pathetic!

At first, it had been fine to just pick on him and do little things to knock him off the throne of shoulders he was always sitting on while they cheered his name. He had a few lacky's, most of who were from Cincinatti or Carmel, as well as his cousin, Prince Jesse St James of Carmel, to help him try to break Blaine's perfect little charade, but it was never enough.

However, one day he noticed that Blaine was becoming friends with a new heartthrob named Sam Evans. The more he observed, the more he realized that it was more then just friendship in Blaine's eyes but that that was all it was in Sam's. He knew he had just found the perfect way to destroy perfect Anderson's little world.

Past

"Hello there Sam!",Sebastian greeted with a smile as he loomed over the seated figure.

Sam looked up and, once he realized who was talking to him, bowed quickly,"Prince Sebastian!"

Sebastian smirked,"No need for formalities between friends, Sam! Please rise and sit beside me."

Sam smiled and did as he was told,"How may I help you Pri... Sebastian?"

Sebastian thought for a moment,"What are your plans for after graduation?"

Sam looked a little taken aback, but answered honestly,"I want to be the commander of a knighthood in one of the great kingdoms of Ohio! However, I fear that due to my lineage it probably will not happen. My father was a bean farmer on the outskirts of The GAP and if it wasn't for my wealthy grandfather's death, I wouldn't be here, in Dalton, right now. If I do become a knight, I will be the furthest from commander that there is."

The wheels in Sebastians head began turning. He knew Sam would be an amazing knight for he had seen Sam's ability in class. Next to Anderson, Sam was the best at everything Dalton had to offer. Whatever kingdom got Sam would be damn lucky and at this rate it was going to be Westerville! Not if he could help it!

"As you know Sam, I am heir to the throne of Cincinatti. Therefore, when I become King I have the right to choose my knights, including my commanders.",Sebastian paused for dramatic effect as Sam's hopeful eyes bore into him,"I could guarantee you a spot as the commander of the knights of Cincinatti. I've seen you in action Sam and you are one of the best! Cincinatti needs someone like you to lead our knights and whip them back into shape."

Sam beamed,"Do you mean it? Are you really offering this to me?"

Sebastian nodded,"I am!However, there is something you must do for me first."

"Anything!",Sam replied.

Present

He had underestimated everyone's love for Blaine though and his flawless plan blew up in his face. After graduation, he did still make Sam a knight of Cincinatti, however, he was not yet King so Sam had to wait to become commander. Besides, it would do him some good to get some experience first and build bonds with the men before he became their leader. Sam was still among the best and Sebastian had given his word. Sebastian could hardly wait until the day came when he could finally destroy Westerville and then personally kill Blaine Anderson. But, believe it or not, he was more excited for the day he makes Kurt his husband and takes him home to Cincinatti as his "_Queen"_.

**So what did everyone think? Please review and let me know! **


	9. Ch8 Family Dinner Or A Dinner From Hell

**A/N: Thank you all so much for all of the lovely reviews and alerts! It means so much to see that you like it! I love and appreciate all of you and your continued support of me and this story! Now to the chapter! Here, have some drama and angst, maybe a little humor depending on how you look at it! :D**

**Remember, reviews make the author happy and want to write more ;) Enjoy!**

**Ch.8*****Family Dinner or a Dinner From Hell?*******

Blaine's POV

Brittney had just opened the door and the four of them walked in to see a table full of people. "There they are! Our newest guests! Allow me to introduce everyone! First off our guests are the dashing young Prince Blaine Anderson of Westerville and Kurt's newest suitor. Then we have his charming friends Lord Wesley Montgomery and Sir David Thompson of Westerville. And, of course, the lovely Lady Rachel Berry-Abrams of The GAP. Now my family! You remember my wife Queen Carole and Viceroy William! Beside the Viceroy, is his enchanting wife, Lady Emma Schuester. This beautiful young woman right here is my beloved daughter and Kurt's twin sister, Katherine and here is her strapping fiancee, Lord Noah Puckerman of Lima. Here is my handsome and courageous stepson, Prince Finn Hudson and his pretty little fiancee, Lady Quinn Fabray of Lima.",King Burt announced as everyone shook and kissed hands with muttered greetings.

Blaine was ecstatic to meet Kurt's large family seeing as how he was used to his dinners just being him, his parents, and, sometimes, Rachel and Artie. There was only one thing missing here and that was Kurt! Just as he thought it, the door opened and in walked Kurt holding hands with none other then Sebastian Smythe. Blaine's heart dropped into the pit of his stomach. Had Kurt been with Sebastian the whole time after they met?

Sebastian's POV

"_.Fuck? What the fuck is __**HE **__doing here? No! No way! He is not the other suitor! He is not smiling and kissing MY KURT'S hand! This is just terrific! He's probably trying to marry Kurt for the same strategic reason I am! Only I actually love Kurt! There goes King Burt introducing us! Don't bother, __**Father,**__ we already unfortunately know each other! Damn it Anderson is smirking at me that bastard!"_

Kurt's POV

Kurt allowed Blaine to pull his chair out for him although it made him feel a little awkward. Sebastian was still standing right there and his entire family was watching him like a pack of hungry wolves. All of them trying to see who he reacted to more! Except for Katherine who was looking at him in sympathy, goodness he loved his sister! The tension was so thick between Blaine and Sebastian that you could cut it with a knife. They kept staring at each other with daggers in their eyes over Kurt who was sitting between the two. He honestly wanted to be sitting where Blaine's friend Wesley was, right next to his sister.

"So Blaine? Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?",Viceroy William spoke up in an attempt to kill the awkward silence.

Blaine cleared his throat next to Kurt before he said,"I'm eighteen, an only child, I love music and drama. I play many different instruments, such as, guitar, piano, cello, mandolin, harmonica, and drums. I love to sing! I'm the heir to the throne of Westerville, so my whole life has been in preparation for that. I am openly gay and a Dalton academy graduate. I graduated top of my class!"

Quinn perked up,"Oh how fascinating! You sound like a well rounded man Blaine! Doesn't he Kurt?"

If looks could kill Quinn Fabray would be dead! "He certainly does, Quinn."

Finn swallowed his bite of salad,"Yeah he was actually at Dalton the same time as Noah and I. Blaine is pretty much amazing at everything that Dalton Academy has to offer!"

Noah nodded,"Yeah he actually helped me in my diplomats class. Wouldn't have passed without him!"

Kurt looked over to see Sebastian practically bending his fork in half. What was his problem?

"Finn did wonderfully in that class all by himself if I recall correctly!",Carole seemed to be speaking directly to his father.

"I remember honey.",Burt agreed.

Quinn looked down at Burt,"That's a very important thing for a King to have! A King can't be asking for help all of the time because he's supposed to be there to help everyone else."

Katherine gently dropped her fork,"Finn was not perfect at every single class either, Quinn. There were some classes he barely passed that are important for a King to know. So Noah and Finn are both pretty much even in that respect. Let's get back to Blaine."

Sebastian looked up at her with a cool expression,"Let's not. I would rather talk about how enchanting Kurt looks this evening." Kurt blushed as Sebastian looked at him.

"He does look ravishing!",Blaine said from his other side. He turned and saw Blaine looking at him longingly.

Sebastian took Kurt's hand and turned him back in his direction,"Kurt what do you say we go for a stroll tomorrow in the garden? Just the two of us."

Kurt opened his mouth to answer but Blaine cut in as he took Kurt's other hand and turned him yet again,"Or you could go out riding with me? Being cooped up in the palace is no fun and besides we need to get to know each other if we are going to be married."

Sebastian pulled Kurt into his side, effectively stopping yet another answer of his,"And who said he was going to marry you Anderson? I have been here longer! I already love him! I know so much about him!"

Blaine scoffed as he pulled Kurt from Sebastian and into his own side,"I'm sure you don't know anything about him,Smythe! You are incapable of loving or even being human! And although I just met him, I have fallen madly in love with him at first sight! So don't presume to tell me what I do and do not feel!" Sebastian stood up as Blaine did the same.

As they argued,"Burt, Darling, have you given the matter of who's going to be King anymore thought?",Carole asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Burt looked at her incredulously,"Are you seriously wanting to talk about this now, Carole? Look at what is happening in front of you! Sebastian and Blaine are about ready to kill each other!"

Carole rolled her eyes,"They are fine! This is a matter that not only affects our family but the entire kingdom! It is a decision that must be made correctly! Now Finn is the oldest male child that we have and therefore it is his right to be King and he would make a great one!"

Burt growled,".!"

She scoffed,"This happens to be a very important matter and all you can do is focus on other insignificant things! What is wrong with you Burt? Do you not realize that after your heart attack that something could happen at any moment! If you do not make a decision quickly it could be too late! And when this kingdom goes to ruins no one can say that I didn't try to warn you!"

Burt stood up with Carole right behind him,"Carole there is too much going on and too much stress for me to deal with this right now! Sometimes I wonder if you actually want me to have another heart attack!"

While both pairs argued,"I wish you would stop making Finn feel bad about himself Katherine! He is your brother after all!",Quinn snapped.

Katherine looked at her in shock,"Me? It's you who has to start it every single time to Noah! Do you realize how much of a bitch you sound like when you do that? All I said was that Finn and Noah are equal! How is that me making my brother feel bad about himself?"

Quinn stood up to get around Finn and Noah,"Because all you do is put Noah before your family! Sure you are marrying him but that is no excuse to throw your brother in the dust!"

Katherine stood up, knocking the chair back as she stood in front of Quinn,"I have never thrown Finn in the dust! You are living in a delirious little world where you only believe what you want to believe!"

Kurt watched as everyone was in an uproar and he couldn't fight the tears that came to his eyes. He was humiliated and disgusted that he knew these people! Why were they acting this way? All he knew was that he simply couldn't be there anymore! With a last horrified look around, Kurt ran out of the room not seeing the one person who had been watching him get up to follow.

**Love it? Hate it? Please let me know by clicking the lovely "Review This Chapter" button below and doing your thing! Your reviews make my day!**


	10. Ch9 A New And Unexpected Friendship

**A/N: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and alerted this! I am eternally grateful to each and every one of you! I hope you continue to enjoy this because I am definitely enjoying writing it! Your reviews and alerts help inspire me to continue!**

**With that said, please leave a review! They make me over the moon happy! Enjoy!**

**Ch.9*****A New and Unexpected Friendship*******

Kurt's POV

Seriously? How was this his life? Why was he surrounded by people who could not put their petty differences aside long enough to have one little dinner? They had guests and this is how they choose to behave in front of them? Kurt had to fight back angry and disgusted tears as he all but ran back to his bedchamber. Once inside, he threw himself on his bed, grabbed a nearby pillow, and screamed into it. He had never felt more humiliated then he did in that moment. His head shot up from the pillow as he heard a loud thumping on the door. Timidly, he stood up and opened it to reveal none other then Lady Rachel Berry.

"Oh, Lady Rachel! How may I help you?",he asked politely even though he just wanted to be left alone.

Rachel smiled warmly at him,"I am here to help you, Prince Kurt. I saw how upset you were before you left the dining hall and I thought you could use some company. You look like you need someone to talk to and I just want you to know that i'm here if you ever need me."

Kurt, shocked, nodded before stepping aside and allowing her inside. She walked in and sat at the stool in front of his vanity, facing him,"So they were all acting like a bunch of immature fools! No offense to your family, of course! I felt like I was watching a pack of wild animals attacking each other and the only thought I had was, aren't we all supposed to be adults? We are royals, nobles, and knights and here they are acting like they're fighting their wives secret lover in a bar or something. Highly undignified and stupid if you ask me!",Rachel said with a roll of her big, brown eyes.

Kurt smiled,"I agree! Which is why I simply had to leave! I have never been more humiliated! How dare they act like that and especially in front of guests! I apologize that you, Lord Wesley, and Sir David had to witness such impropriety! They are normally not like that I promise! Well, at least, not in front of others. Quinn and Katherine usually just give each other dirty looks and snide comments. Father and Carole usually discuss things with Viceroy William in the throne room and leave it at that. And I am assuming that Blaine and Sebastian know each other from Dalton and do not like each other very much?"

Rachel nodded,"They have despised each other from the moment they met. Not to mention that Cincinatti and Westerville are rival countries and have been for centuries. I believe it all goes back to a hatred between two kings of these countries for a reason that no one really knows and has just continued on through the two families and branched out to the kingdoms, as well. I think that that is a major reason that Sebastian and Blaine hate each other, as well as, other things that happened during our time at Dalton. But that does not matter right now because there is no excuse for either one of their behaviour tonight. They are the ones who started all of the fighting by making everyone else tense and uncomfortable. They were making complete asses of themselves!"

Kurt was shocked by her crude language and brutal honesty but found her very endearing and amusing. "I think I am going to grow rather fond of you, Lady Rachel."

She beamed,"It's just Rachel and the feeling is very mutual,Prince Kurt! I think we are going to become fast friends!"

Kurt giggled at her,"It is just Kurt and you are right! Although it is a very unexpected friendship I must say."

Rachel's head fell back as she laughed,""Indeed! No one would ever expect the gay, stubborn Prince and the crude, manlike noblewoman to become friends!"

Kurt smiled back but it came out forced as he continued to think of the failure of a dinner they had just left. Rachel, noticing his expression became gloomy again, got up to sit next to him on the bed,"Kurt don't let them get to you. They are all stupid for behaving that way! I for one am very dissappointed in my cousin Blaine! He never behaves like that! Although, Sebastian does bring out the worst in him that's for damn sure! Especially, since Sebastian was trying to keep you away from him! Blaine was serious when he told Sebastian that it was love at first sight for him. The moment he saw you, Kurt, he was a goner!"

Kurt blushed,"That may be true and I know that Sebastian loves me to. I honestly do not want to be around either one of them tomorrow!"

Rachel pursed her lips in thought,"Well, what about you and I spending the day together? We can get out of the palace and get to know each other better while you show me what Lima has to offer."

Kurt's smile could have melted a glacier,"Rachel that sounds perfect! And thank you so much for coming here to check on me. It means a lot to me!"

Rachel placed her hand on his and squeezed,"That's what friends are for, Kurt! Now we should probably get some rest! We have a busy day tomorrow! I will be back here in the morning at say, 8?"

Kurt nodded,"Sounds great, Rachel. Goodnight!"

Rachel opened the door and waved as she said,"Good night, Kurt!"

She shut the door and Kurt was left alone once again. He smiled as he prepared for bed thinking of how exciting the next day was going to be. He had never had a real friend before, besides Katherine, and was looking forward to finally having someone, outside of family, who he could depend on.

**So what did you guys think? Questions? Comments? Love it? Hate it? Let me know by clicking on the lovely blue button with the words "Review this Chapter" below and doing your thing! :)**


	11. Ch10 A Day Out In Lima

**A/N: It's official, you are all amazing! Thank you for the reviews and alerts! They mean the world to me and make me want to write more for you guys! I really appreciate it! **

**Reviews make the author want to write more, so please leave me some. They really make my day! Enjoy!**

**Ch.10*****A Day Out In Lima***** **

Kurt's POV

The morning finally arrived and Kurt could not be happier. After last night's horrendous dinner, a little retail therapy with his new friend was exactly what the young prince needed. Kurt was in the process of doing his morning skin care routine when a loud knock was heard at his door,"Come in!"

The door swung open to reveal Brittney, his maid,"**Kurt your daddy wants you for breakfast!** I think you should'nt go! Kurt he wants to **EAT** you for breakfast! I'm kind of scared to have a human eater for a king!",she exclaimed with wide eyes.

Kurt had to bite back a laugh,"Brit my father is not a cannibal, or human eater as you call them. He does not want to eat me for breakfast! He wants me to come down and eat my breakfast with everyone else."

Brittney looked confused,"Well then why did he say he wants you for breakfast? That's really confusing cuz that's the same thing he says when he asks me for bacon instead of fruit."

Kurt shook his head and made a mental note to scold his father for his sneaky, bad eating habits later,"It is allright Brit. That is not what he meant. Please tell him that I will be down shortly."

Brit, still confused, nodded,"Ok unicorn. But he wants you to hurry cuz everyone is already down there and he has an inactment."

Before Kurt could correct her, it was announcement not inactment, she was already out the door. Finishing up his preparation for the day, Kurt stood and made his way out of his bedchamber and down to the dining hall.

He, unhappily, walked into the hall to see many faces he did not wish to see that morning. However, still being the well mannered young man that he was, he bid everyone a good morning before walking over to kiss his father and stepmother on their cheeks. He turned to see that the only empty spot available was between Blaine and Sebastian, yet again. Grinding his teeth he, begrudgingly, took his seat and began to eat his breakfast.

Conversation was scarce that morning and was getting on his last nerve,"Father.",he cut into the silence,"Brittney told me that you had an announcement to make."

Burt clapped his hands, making Quinn jump and nearly drop her forkful of blueberry waffle into her lap, and stood up,"I do have an announcement to make! I have decided that we are going to have a ball to celebrate the arrival of Prince Blaine and his companions just as we did for Prince Sebastian. Not to mention that all of the countries in this part of the world have been having some issues with each other lately and I believe a ball will be the perfect way to bring everyone together once again. The people of Lima are also very interested in you Blaine. They want to know who their Prince may or may not be marrying. We can kill a few birds with one stone as they say. It will be held in two weeks time due to preparations and all that. Invitations were sent out first thing this morning so we already have the ball rolling." With another clap of his hands, Burt sat back down and resumed eating his breakfast.

Suddenly everyone began talking excitedly and on top of each other. Sebastian it seemed could'nt care less as he said,"So, Kurt darling, have you decided if you are going to go for a stroll with me today? Maybe we could also go see the performers who just came to town. I hear they are doing a wonderful rendition of Shakespeare's Hamlet and I know you love Shakespeare."

Once again before he could answer Blaine cut in,"I would still love to go riding with you through Lima. Such a beautful place would only be more beautiful if you were out there with me. Have you chosen to go with me Kurt?"

Sebastian prepared to answer but Kurt cut in first,"Neither. I am going shopping with Lady Rachel."

Sebastian looked confused while Blaine looked surprised,"You're going shopping with Rachel Berry-Abrams?",Blaine blanched,"Rachel does'nt shop!"

Kurt sighed,"Yes I am going shopping with Rachel Berry-Abrams and it was her idea. It appears that she and I are both finished with our meals so if you two would excuse me we will be leaving now."

Sebastian and Blaine both politely stood while Kurt and Rachel stood and made to leave, but not before Burt cut in,"Take someone with you Kurt. It is a dangerous world out there especially for a prince and a young noblewoman."

Kurt and Rachel both looked at each other and had to bite back their witty retorts at being treated like they could'nt take care of themselves,"We will take Nick and Jeff with us father. Do not worry." Burt nodded and the pair walked out of the dining hall, leaving Blaine and Sebastian to look after them with stunned expressions on their faces.

Kurt sent Brittney to fetch Nick and Jeff and to have someone ready a carriage for them. While they waited at the front of the palace Rachel turned to Kurt and beamed,"I am very excited about the ball! I think it's great that your dad is trying to bring all of the countries of Ohio together again. I just hope it works! And, of course, I love being celebrated."

Kurt laughed,"We all do, Rachel, we all do. I hope it works, as well. Father does not want to have to choose sides or for their to be war and neither do I. But enough about that! I am so glad that we chose today to go shopping. We can shop for our outfits and accessories today!"

Rachel grimaced,"Yeah that's the part I'm not so excited about."

Kurt looked at her as if she had suddenly grown two heads,"What are you talking about?"

She sighed as she looked down at her choice of clothing,"Look at me Kurt. I am a woman who does'nt look, talk, or act like one and for the ball I'm gonna have to. I normally would say fuck it but I refuse to embaress your wonderful father in anyway. He has been so kind and welcoming and he's throwing a ball for us and it's the least I could do. But I don't know anything about girlie shit! I wear mens clothes, no make-up, and my hair is thrown back in a messy bun or ponytail every day."

Kurt nodded,"Rachel Berry-Abrams, you are a lucky little tomboy today! You have Kurt Elizabeth Hummel right here at your service. I am going to help you to transform from this", he gestured at her,"into a proper young noblewoman who will be the belle of the ball with all eyes on her. You will be a modern day Cinderella. They will not even recognize you."

Rachel smiled and clapped her hands together while she bounced on the balls of her feet excitedly,"Really Kurt? You'll do that for me? You'll help me?"

Kurt wrapped her in a hug,"Of course Rach! After all, what are friends for?"

Rachel laughed at his use of her words from last night as she hugged him back. Just then, a carriage was pulling in front of them with Nick and Jeff on horses at each side. "Ready when you are, Kurt!",Jeff said cheerfully.

Kurt and Rachel broke apart and climbed into the carriage ready to make their way into the marketplace of Lima.

*At the Marketplace about 10 minutes later*

They pulled in front of Kurt's favorite clothing store which was convenient enough to sell both men and women's clothing and nothing but the best. Once inside, they were immediately greeted by the owner of the shop, Holly Holiday,"Hola Sweet cheeks!" She came up to Kurt and hugged him tightly as he giggled and hugged back. When Holly finally pulled away her eyes landed on Rachel,"Honey! Whoever he was he is not worth this!",she pointed to Rachel's clothes.

Rachel looked down at herself and then back up at Kurt with confusion clearly written on her face. Holly snorted,"Sweetie, just because he turns out to be a no-account jackass does'nt mean you should let yourself go and forget you're a woman. And you're a really pretty one at that! Course, It'd be easier to see if you were'nt hiding behind this hideous menswear that you're sporting. The best way for revenge, is to show that you are still a strong, smart, independent, and sexy woman without him while still looking your best. Cuz when you do that, it is so much easier to find a new man who will make your old man crazy with jealousy. That's how it's done! What you're doing now is showing him that you can't live without him and that he wins! Nuh-uh! Not when Holly Holiday's around, baby! We are gonna fix this! At least, i'm assuming that's why you're all here."

Before Rachel could say a word, Kurt cut in,"Not exactly Holly. Rachel is not dressed this way because she is depressed over a man. She likes this. She is a complete tomboy! We are here because my father is throwing a ball in two weeks time and we have to transform Rachel into a lady for that. I knew if anyone could do it that it would be you."

Holly clucked her tongue before looking back at Rachel,"Girlfriend! I understand being a tomboy but this is too far! I'm not saying change yourself! Hell! Never ever change yourself for anyone! But you could at least look smokin' while doing it! Show everyone that you can still beat the boys and be irresistable at the same time! Men will go crazy for you!"

Rachel nodded her head as she pursed her lips,"You know what? You're right! I never get looked at as anything besides being one of the guys and as much as I like that, I still wanna guy to want me! I don't wanna be alone forever! But I wanna wait to do that until the ball!"

Holly nodded,"You here for ball clothes too, Baby Doll?"

Kurt nodded,"I have two suitors who are both incredibly handsome and I can not choose between them. I want them both eating out of the palm of my hand! Will you help us, Holly?"

Holly beamed at them,"I thought you'd never ask!"

It was a few hours later when they had finally selected their ball clothes, as well as many other outfits, shoes, and accessories, before they left Holly Holiday's shop with smiles plastered on their faces. Rachel all but skipped to the cafe they had decided on for lunch,"I love her Kurt! Holly is amazing!"

Kurt nodded as he, Nick, and Jeff hurried to catch up with her,"I know that is why I only go to Holly for all of my wardrobe needs."

They arrived at the cafe where the hostess stuttered upon seeing Kurt but led them to a private boothe in the back. The four squeezed in and picked up their menus,Kurt never had the heart to send Nick and Jeff away to their own table like he was expected to. A waitress walked up, obviously recognizing Kurt but doing a much better job at handling it then the hostess did,"Hello! My name is Sugar and I will be your waitress today! May I start you off with some drinks?"

They all tried to ignore her nasally tone and big scary eyes as Kurt began,"I would like a raspberry iced tea please."

Sugar nodded and wrote it down before turning to Rachel who said,"Scotch. Light ice."

Everyone starred at her in shock,"What?",she asked.

Sugar lifted her eyebrows but jotted it down before turning to Nick,"And for you hottie?",she added with a big smile and flirtacious wink at the end.

Nick cleared his throat and looked down nervously,"Lemon iced tea please."

She made a show of writing it down,"Excellent choice! Would you like a side of I get off in an hour with that?"

Before Nick could answer Jeff all but growled,"No he would'nt! He's taken! But I would like for you to stop flirting with my man and get me an iced water without the lemon!"

She narrowed her eyes at him, not at all phased by his words or tone, and wrote out his drink order,"I'll be right back with those.",she huffed as she stormed away.

Nick put his hand on Jeff's shaking back,"Honey we talked about this. You have to control your jealousy issues. That was not the best way to handle the situation."

Jeff nodded and leaned his head on Nick's shoulder,"I know baby but I can't handle the way she was looking at you and talking to you. I was about to go crazy!"

Kurt and Rachel watched as Nick continued to try to comfort Jeff. "You two are just too adorable!",Rachel squealed.

Kurt laughed,"They are are'nt they?"

Nick and Jeff looked up at them and smiled. "When you've been with each other your whole lives and are in love I guess you just can't help it.",Nick said before leaning in to kiss Jeff.

Kurt sighed,"It must be nice to be in love. I have always wanted to be. In a way I suppose I am already with both Blaine and Sebastian. My feelings for Sebastian continue to grow and I fell for Blaine the moment I saw him. I just can not choose. A part of me is terrified to get to know Blaine because I know it will just make this decision more difficult."

Rachel nodded,"Or easier. Maybe if you get to know Blaine then you will realize that you do or don't love him more then Sebastian. Maybe Blaine could be the one. I mean Sebastian's been in Lima for a while now and you've still not married him. That has to mean something right? Blaine deserves a chance doesn't he?"

Before Kurt could respond, Sugar came back with their drinks,"Here you go guys! So are we ready to order?"

They ordered their food and conversation turned to topics such as their families, Dalton, fashion, and hobbies. Once they had finished and Kurt paid, he refused to let anyone else, they left the cafe and made their way back to the palace. Kurt, whose mind had never left the subject of his suitors, was hoping that Rachel was right.

**Questions? Comments? Love it? Hate it? Please click the big blue "Review this chapter" button and let me know!**


	12. Ch11 Carole's New Plan

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and alerts! I smile everytime I see a new one! You are all so sweet and I appreciate the support so much! **

**So we finally get back to Carole and Quinn and all of their crazy! We also get to (finally) meet Santana! No Kurt, Blaine, or Sebastian in this chapter but they are mentioned. They will be back in the next chapter. **

**Please review, they make me want to write more! Enjoy!**

**Ch.11 *****Carole's New Plan*******

Carole's POV

Carole and Quinn had left almost immediately after breakfast for Westerville, with Quinn having no idea why. "We are just going browsing for ball gowns, dear.",Carole had told both Burt and Finn,"You know we don't take these matters lightly. In fact, we are actually going to my favorite shop in Westerville. Which means that we will be gone for a few days. Don't worry! We will be allright!"

Of course, once the two of them were alone Quinn cocked an eyebrow and stated,"We are'nt really going to Westerville for ball gowns."

Carole smirked at her,"But we are Quinn. Of course, there are other matters we need to attend to, as well. But we will be shopping for our ball gowns."

Quinn had asked her what the other matters were,"You'll find out Quinny.",Carole had answered.

Now they were finally in Westerville, a two day journey from Lima, and were at the gates of Dalton Academy for Royals, Knights, and Nobility. Before Quinn could question why they were there, a guard approached the carriage,"State your name and your business here!"

Carole rolled her eyes, everyone should know who she was, but answered the man,"Queen Carole Hummel of Lima and Lady Quinn Fabray, future Queen of Lima. We are here to see Sue Sylvester and our business with her is our own."

The man huffed at that and said,"Well, Your Majesty I will send someone to tell Coach Sylvester that you are here and we will see if she is taking visitors."

Carole's eyes lowered into slits,"So you are saying that we have to wait here while you waste time! Sue Sylvester will accept me!"

The man nodded,"I don't know if we are talking about the same Sue Sylvester, Your Highness."

He walked away to send a guard before she could respond and she saw the guard who was being sent cringe before running off to tell Sue. Quinn sat beside her in the carriage staring at her with a stern expression,"What are we doing at Dalton Academy? Who is Sue Sylvester? What are you planning Carole? If we are partners in this then you have to let me know what's going on! I can't keep being kept in the dark!"

Carole did'nt even look at her,"Sue Sylvester is a sorceress and one of the teachers here. She teaches Mystical Arts as well as being the coach for the gymnastics team. Dalton believes that flexibility and stamina can help in battle and her mystical arts class is basically teaching the students how to fight off and defend themselves against beings with magic. Evil sorcerers are very dificult to fight unless you are trained to do so, it seems. She also helps people by using her magic and that is why we are here."

Quinn's brows furrowed,"So we are going to pay her to help us. She is going to do a spell or something to give us what we want?"

Carole nodded,"Yes."

At that moment, a commotion was heard at the gates,"What are you doing making a Queen and a Princess wait? Do'nt you have any respect? See them in!"

The guard ran through the gate breathlessly followed by a young Latina girl in a tight dress who looked to be the same age as Quinn,"Listen Tubby!",she continued to the guard,"Sylvester does not like it when you keep her elite guests waiting! You should know to treat royalty with more respect then that!"

At that she turned to the guard who had given the order and he looked terrified,"Santana..." She cocked an eyebrow at him as he slowly backed away with his hands up in surrender,"I was just following the rules. Have to keep up safety and regulations."

Her eyes widened at that,"Safety and regulations?",she sneered,"Your job is to do what you are told! Sylvester told you that if any royalty or nobility came to call that you are to let them in at once. They are not common people that you can treat like shit! No Me Gusta!" The man began to stutter at her,"Shut up! I will take it from here!", she motioned to the driver,"follow me!"

She turned and sauntered back through the gates with the carriage following her. Carole knew that she liked this girl immediately. She had fire and was not afraid to show it. They approached a stable and Santana came up to Carole's side of the carriage,"Your carriage and driver can stay here. If you two would follow me, I will lead you to Sue Sylvester." Carole and Quinn got out of the carriage and began to follow Santana up a pathway to the Academy,"Welcome to Dalton Academy,Your Majesty's! By the way, I am Santana Lopez and Sue Sylvester is my guardian. I have lived here ever since I was 8 years old and Sue took me in. My family were traveling gypsys who originated from Cincinatti but hardly spent time at our home there. There was a raid when I was 8 and I was the only survivor because I knew how to hide and how to use my father's gun. I dropped a couple bandits that day who tried to drag me out and kill me. When it was all over I stayed in my hiding spot with the gun until Sue found me two days later. I nearly shot her but she had a protection spell around herself and the bullet bounced off of it. She must have seen something in me that she liked because she approached me and told me that she was taking me with her as her ward. Being that I had no where else to go, I agreed and have been with her ever since. The only reason I'm telling you this is because everytime someone comes to see Sue and they see me they ask. So I will save you the trouble of being unnecessarily annoying and nosey and tell you myself."

Carole and Quinn looked at each other in shock at her words, until Carole began to smirk. She definitely liked this girl. They followed Santana until they came to a door and stopped in front of it. She reached into the bosom of her skin tight dress and pulled out a golden key and put it in the keyhole,"This is our tower.",was the only explanation she gave. The door opened and she led them up a long rounded staircase until they reached another door which she opened to reveal a strange but large space.

"Here we are!",Santana said as she motioned for them to go in first,"You two make yourselves comfortable in there." She pointed into a small sitting room as she shut the door and walked to the back of the apartment.

Carole led Quinn into the sitting room where a tray of steaming tea and cakes were waiting on the coffee table in the middle of the room. They sat but made no motion toward the tea and cakes. Quinn looked around uneasily. The place was clean but everywhere you looked there were old books, jars of weird mixtures and strange ingredients, odd symbols drawn on the walls, and animal heads above the fireplace where a green flamed fire was roaring. Carole had to admit that the place made her feel uneasy as well, but they had to deal with it. They had business to take care of.

"I really do hope that the two of you will have some tea and cakes. It took me 5 seconds to make that and that's 5 seconds i'll never get back!",came a snarky voice from the entryway.

A tall, thin woman was standing there with pursed lips and narrowed eyes. She had short blond hair and was wearing an odd, red pant suit with white strips on the side. If you saw her from afar you would'nt think a thing of her, but up close you could see that she was an imposing, terrifying woman whose good side you wanted to be on. "I am Sue Sylvester and welcome to my humble abode! I see you've met my ward, Santana.",she motioned to the black haired beauty who had come in to sit in an armchair with her arms crossed and nose in the air.

Carole nodded,"We have. It is nice to meet you both. I am Queen Carole Hummel of Lima and this is my future daughter in law and Queen, Lady Quinn Fabray." Quinn nodded at them both with a forced smile on her face.

"Pleasure!",Sue said with disdain, as she took her seat in the sitting room,"So what may I do for you ladies today? Curse someone because they wore the same dress as you at the last ball? Make a flirtacious milkmaid vanish for flirting with your royal men? Give your kingdom more gold so you can buy the latest fashion?",she smirked, sarcastically.

Carole cleared her throat,"My husband is a foolish man! He is torn between naming his daughters fiancee or my son as King. My son is obviously the perfect choice! Besides after everything i've been through and worked for I deserve it! My son deserves it! Quinn deserves it! My husband is also considering his son as King but that would never work. Kurt is much too effeminate and not at all fit to rule which is why my husband has thrown my son, Finn and his daughter's fiancee, Noah into the race. But he is leaning more towards Noah. I can not allow this to happen and for that I need you! I need you to make sure that Finn becomes King of Lima!"

Sue raised her eyebrows,"Easy enough. Is there anything else?"

Carole nodded,"I also need you to make sure that my stepson, Kurt, marries Prince Sebastian Smythe of Cincinatti. Lima can not side with the losing side. Cincinatti is the side to be on when the war begins. I want my son to rule Lima while it's still in it's glory and on the winning side. The only way to make sure of that is to make sure Kurt aligns Lima and Cincinatti through marriage. The crown prince of Westerville is pursuing him as well and Kurt is torn. He must marry Sebastian!"

No one noticed Santana becoming more alert at the mention of Prince Sebastian. Sue nodded,"Well there is good news and bad news. But first we discuss the matter of payment. Since these are two different things you must pay for each of them. For making your son King I require an artifact that resides in the archives of Lima. It is a rare pensive. It basically is a marble ball but is actually a seeing stone. It once belonged to a powerful sorcerer who lost it when King Bertram of Lima's father King Charles attacked the sorcerers palace and defeated him. I want that pensive! Now for the good and bad news. Good first, I can easily make your son King of Lima once you give me the pensive. That will not be a problem. The bad news is that marriage is a matter of the heart. Sorcerers can not meddle into matters of the heart. Therefore, I can not make your stepson marry the Prince of Cincinatti. However, I can help you to steer him into the right direction. We can trick him into believing he loves and wants to marry Prince Sebastian. But that requires a little bit of magic and a lot of persuasion. I will send Santana back to Lima with you. She and Prince Sebastian are rather good friends and if anyone can persuade your stepson it is her. All I require of payment is 100 in gold simply because I can not guarantee success but I am still helping in whatever way I can."

Carole considered the words carefully,"Deal! I will get you the pensive from the archives and here is your 100 gold." She reached into her satchel, took out the coins and handed them to Sue. She turned to Santana,"You had better be able to persuade him! I need him to marry Prince Sebastian!"

Santana stood up and smirked,"Don't you worry about a thing! You little stepson will marry Seb!" She walked out of the room with a,"I'll go pack!", and shut the door.

Carole smiled at Quinn who smiled back. Everything was back on track.

**Questions? Comments? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know with a review! It makes my day to hear what you all think!**


	13. Ch12 Preparing For The Ball

**A/N: Thank you all so very much for all of the reviews and alerts! I'm so glad to see so many people enjoying this! The next chapter, Ch.13, is when the ball officially begins! Please leave me a review and, of course, Enjoy!**

**Ch.12*****Preparing For The Ball*******

Kurt's POV

The two weeks had flown by quickly and it was finally the night of the ball. Kurt was in his room doing one last touch up on his hair before he made his way down to the rapidly filling ballroom. Royals and Nobility from every country of Ohio were in Lima for the celebration. Kurt had just gotten back about a half an hour ago from helping a nervous Rachel prepare. He could hardly wait for everyone to see her. She looked so beautiful and not at all like the Rachel Berry-Abrams they knew.

Kurt thought about the last two weeks. First Carole and Quinn bring back a sassy latina girl named Santana from Westerville who turned out to be a distant cousin of Sebastian's, then Carole has been spending a lot of time asking Burt about the archives, and he and Santana have become surprisingly close. He adored the snarky young woman. She was honest, daring, and opinionated. She reminded him of Rachel and himself in the way that she was different from everyone else. Santana was much more feminine then Rachel but she was one of the strongest women he had ever met. She could do everything that Rachel could do, having lived and been trained at Dalton since she was 8. She was a take-no-prisoners, get-out-of-my-face kind of woman. She was also very kind and supportive when she wanted to be and she always was with Kurt. She was also unafraid of being open and herself with him.

She had told him about how she wanted to be free of her guardian, how her only friend besides him was Sebastian, how she misses her family, and how she hated that all people at Dalton see of her is the girl that's there for them to use whenever they want. It turns out that her guardian told her that the only way that she would continue to care for her is if she did whatever she said and entertained the young men of Dalton. Santana had actually cried that night when she told him that she was basically a whore with Sue, her guardian, being her pimp only she does'nt get paid. She had also revealed to him that she was a lesbian but no one but Sebastian and him knew.

Kurt loved Santana dearly but he felt bad because Rachel had started distancing herself from him. When he had confronted her about it she said that she was glad that he was so close with Santana and that she understood that Santana was more the type of friend he needed instead of her. It had taken him almost an entire day to convince her that they were both his bestfriends and he loved them both. Finally he convinced Rachel to hang out with him,Santana, and Katherine and the four have been inseparable ever since. Kurt was glad that his sister was not having jealousy issues like Rachel had, but then Katherine had never been the jealous type.

He had finally stopped avoiding his suitors as much as well. He continued his daily strolls through the gardens with Sebastian and they had gone to see the play of Hamlet. It had been fun and Kurt had realized how much he had missed him. He had also gone riding with Blaine and showed him Lima. He had learned that Blaine was very funny and romantic. Blaine was also quite the showoff. Kurt chuckled as he remembered Blaine showing off his superb riding skills and challenging Kurt to a race. Kurt had won and Blaine kept insisting that he had let him, however, they both knew the truth. They had also been making daily plans to sing together in the music room. Blaine showing off his amazing voice and musical ability on almost every instrument. Their voices sounded wonderful together when they sang. Kurt sighed at the thought. Rachel had been wrong. It was not easier to decided between the two. The more he got to know Blaine the more dificult his decision was. He loved them both so much.

He looked at the grandfather clock in his room and realized that he needed to go to the ballroom before someone worried and came to get him. But he had waited to long, he realized, as a knock came on his door and was open before he could say a word. Santana stood there in a tight red ball gown and her hair piled perfectly on top of her head. Her shoulders were bare and sparkles reflected the light on her skirt and her hair. Her lips were blood red. "You're not ready yet? The ballroom's full and you are expected! They are all here to celebrate one of your beau's after all!",she said with a kind smile on her face.

Kurt smiled back as he stood in front of his full length mirror once more. He was wearing a white dress shirt and skin tight black pants. His coat was light blue with silver embroidery of the finest silk making random patterns and a little frilly on the bottom. Whenever he moved, the frill on the bottom would move gracefully with him. His hair was perfectly coiffed, as usual. In short, he looked stunning and innocent. He looked at Santana,"What do you think?",he spun in front of her.

She whistled,"You look incredible! You will knock em all dead! Blaine and Seb's jaws are going to hit the floor and they might even need to excuse themselves for a little private time!"

Kurt blushed,"Tana!"

She shrugged and smirked,"Just keeping it real!"

Kurt laughed before he walked over to her and offered his arm,"Let us go." She smiled as she took his arm and they made their way down to the ballroom.

**Questions? Comments? Love it? Hate it? Please review and let me know!**

**To **Pink Sunglasses Diet Coke OTP**: I apologize if I made you believe that I was making Kurt "weak" in this fic. I wasn't at all. If you look at the way everyone views him in canon, they all see him as effeminate which is the way I have them view him in here because it works for my story. Also, Kurt even says in canon that Blaine is the "alpha gay" and he CAN pass as straight more than Kurt can, which is again how I have him viewed in here because it works for my story. I have always viewed these two as equal but for the story Kurt gets treated like a child/sort of like a woman or princess. I understand that it is upsetting to see but it works for my ideas. Remember that we are still in the early stages of the story and things can and will change throughout this. **

**Also, this is fanfiction as well as an AU so I do make Blaine act less gay than he does in canon because the fic calls for it. I love Chris Colfer dearly and Kurt is my favorite character on the show and I don't believe that I am insulting him at all. Kurt IS effeminate in the show! It is a part of his character. I am using Kurt in this story NOT Chris Colfer. Chris himself always says that he and Kurt are VERY different. So I don't understand why you brought up insulting Chris Colfer by making Kurt effeminate in this story because Chris Colfer is not in this story at all. I would like to remind you that this is fanfiction and is not to be taken seriously. I do appreciate you taking the time to tell me what you think though and thank you for reading!**


	14. Ch13 The Ball P1

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and alerted! I am so happy to see that you are all enjoying this so far! So here we are at the ball. Btw the ball will be in 3 parts because it's so long and a lot happens. Here's part 1. I hope you will all review, it means everything to me when you do, and Enjoy!**

**Ch.13*****The Ball*******

**part 1**

**Kurt's POV**

Kurt and Santana chatted and giggled together as they made their way to the double doors of the ballroom where light music, laughter, and clinking of glasses could be heard. Kurt peeked through the doors as they stopped and waited for their introduction. The ballroom was full of people all dressed in their finest with diamonds and jewels drapped over necks, wrists, ears, and sashes. Men and women all doing their best to look richer and more important then each other. The finest silks, furs, and cashmere all made to fit to perfection with gold, silver, or jeweled embroidery and patterns. Women with rouge on their cheeks, lips painted various different colors, waists forced to be almost non-existent by the tight lacing of unseen corsets, and chatting away at each other with judgemental eyes and upturned noses. The men with trimmed mustaches, slicked hair, expensive cigars being thrown about in animated hands as they discuss how rich and powerful they are, and, of course, their backs straight and heads held high.

Everywhere you looked there were servants bustling around to refill glasses and offer food, flowing skirts, bright banners, and people talking obnoxiously amongst themselves. The colors of all the people, as well as everything else in the room, mixed with the almost obscenely bright lights, felt like a certain kind of blinding torture to ones eyes. Kurt sighed. It was the same routine at every ball. It was very annoying to have all of Ohio's finest in one room. All the royals, nobles, and adversaries, who would normally have no problem destroying each other just to better themselves, would all put on a front and treat each other as if they were the best of friends. It was the fakest thing he had ever seen. Women who gossip and try to ruin each others reputation all complimenting each other with forced smiles and men pretending to care about each others businesses and land ignoring the fact that they were trying to take them from each other. It made him want to be sick.

Balls were the time when enemies would be forced to endure each other and pretend to get along for one night as well as the time when everyone gets to show off in the attempt to make everyone else feel jealous and bad about themselves. They would all pretend to care about the thing or person that they are supposed to be celebrating but they are actually participating in an unspoken I-am-better-then-you competition. It was infuriating to walk around the room and hear nothing but,"_My _daughter is going to marry _this _man!", or,"_My _wife has become the leader of _this _organization", or,"_My _husband has just bought _this_!",or even,"_My _son was accepted to Dalton Academy because he was the best in _this_!" All just one endless contest between each other and as he looked around he could see it happening once again. Smug faces as people told anyone around them about their latest brag and the crestfallen faces of those whose news was'nt as special and were trying to hide their jealousy and humiliation at being defeated, while the winners smiles got bigger and less forced at being the champion.

He shook his head with a roll of his eyes. Sometimes he was really disgusted at being apart of this kind of world. The world of the "glamorous people", so it was called. He wanted to laugh at that. What was so glamorous about the judgemental, backstabbing, narcisistic, and fickle people, who were supposed to be the best that Ohio had to offer, in front of him. They were supposed to be the leaders of this country! They were supposed to care about the people who put all of their trust and loyalty in them more then how much money and power they had. He had to bite back a sarcastic chuckle as he thought,"_That's probably why there are still homeless people in Ohio! Because these people spend more time on their vanity and spending money then taking care of the problem!" _

Santana looked over at Kurt, after also observing the ballroom as they waited, with a knowing smirk, as if she could read his mind and completely agreed with him. Kurt smiled back at her and opened his mouth to make a witty comment about the subject, when they heard,"INTRODUCING HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS, PRINCE KURT HUMMEL AND MISS SANTANA LOPEZ!"

The doors opened wider to reveal all eyes on them as Kurt led Santana, who was still on his arm, into the room and down the path that had been made for them leading down to where his family and suitors were waiting. Santana and Kurt had plastered polite smiles on their faces and were nodding in greeting to various guests as they made their way to the front of the ball room. Kurt had never been more thankful for Santana then he did in that moment. He was supposed to have entered the ballroom alone, which is something he had had to do before and hated. Katherine used to always enter with him, despite what everyone had said was expected of them, until she and Noah had become engaged and she no longer could. He had told everyone he was allright with it when they had asked him.

Rachel had insisted that she enter with him but he assured her that there was no need. Katherine gave him sympathetic looks for days and Santana looked skeptical. Kurt now wondered if Kat had told Santana or if she had figured it out for herself. Either way he did not care. She was here now and that was all that mattered. He found that he hated the judgemental and forcibly polite looks from everyone and that it was easier to face when one was not alone. He wondered if Santana felt the same way.

They both knew that they were the type that people loved to judge and make feel vulnerable. They were different in many ways which made them often feel a little scared and insecure, and people fed off of that. He felt his smile grow as he realized that together they were stronger and they were not giving people their vulnerability. He was glad it was Santana on his arm right now. He gave her arm a light squeeze and she turned toward him and smiled with a knowing look, once again, her eyes shining. He smiled back as they continued until, at last, they were in front of his father.

"LET THE BALL BEGIN!",Burt bellowed with a clap and a lively pavane began to play. Kurt sat down next to Santana and Katherine, Rachel had yet to arrive, as couples took to the floor and began to dance.

"Vladimir! Ivana!",Burt called out and made his way across the room,dragging Carole along with him.

Kurt watched from the table as his father and stepmother approached Vladimir and Ivana Smythe, Sebastian's parents and King and Queen of Cincinatti. King Vladimir Smythe was feared by almost everyone in Ohio. He was a tall, cruel looking man in his late fourties with pitch black hair, black eyes, and a grimace planted permanently on his stone like face. Vladimir Smythe never smiled and never showed feelings other then anger and nonchalance. He was known for his sadistic and cold ways toward his family, kingdom, and anyone else who dares to cross his path. He was the type of man who only cared about himself. His kingdom was wealthy, powerful, and prosperous due to his ruling with an iron fist. There was hardly any crime in Cincinatti and Vladimir oversaw everything. He was also known for his promiscuous ways. Everyone in Ohio knew that Queen Ivana was not the King's only lover. He would often humiliate her by bedding maids, whores, and mistresses right in front of her. Vladimir Smythe was cold toward his wife and would often desert her or disregard anything she had to say at balls and other events. Noone understood why he would act this way toward her.

Ivana was famous for being one of the most beautiful and kindest women in all of Ohio. Many people say that she is actually an angel sent from heaven above while others say that she is the goddess Aphrodite herself. Queen Ivana Smythe was the complete opposite of her husband, Vladimir. She was born in the kingdom of Dayton and is the daughter of a Count and Countess. She was one of Kurt's mother's childhood best friends, Elizabeth was the princess of Dayton. Ivana was known as the most warm-hearted, beautiful, and intelligent young woman in Dayton and eventually all of Ohio learned of her. Suitors came from far and wide to pursue her for marriage, when she became of age, including Prince Vladimir Smythe of Cincinatti.

No one understands to this day what Vladimir did to persuade Ivana to choose him over all of her other suitors and no one wants to know. There has been talk of threats, manipulation, and bribes. Kurt knows it had to be something along those lines because he is very sure that Ivana had not willingly chosen the life she has now. Everyone knows that her only form of happiness is Sebastian. Outside of her son she is miserable, lonely, and treated cruelly by her husband and his vile friends. Yet, she still finds time and energy to go out to visit the people. She personally oversees the crops, orphans, homeless, and businesses. She is known for making monthly calls on all of the people of Cincinatti to ensure that they are well. She constantly donates to various charities and plans organizations for everyone. Ivana Smythe was a saint among her people and every man wanted her to be his bride.

No one could even pretend to respect Vladimir on his treatment of his wife. She was an average sized woman with a slim frame, light brown hair, bright green eyes, pale skin, and a warm smile planted permanently on her heart shaped face. It is clear that Sebastian almost completely took after his mother in looks and personality. Except for his height, tan skin, and oval-like face. He had some of his father's personality traits but only the good ones from what Kurt has seen, such as, his fierce determination, ability to make quick and well thought out decisions, and bravery.

Kurt watched as his father talked animatedly to Vladimir who only responded with a cold expression while Ivana smiled and nodded politely and Carole looked around the room clearly bored. He felt his chest tighten anxiously as he watched Jason, Courtney, and Cooper Anderson walk over to join the conversation. Jason and Courtney were Blaine's parents and the King and Queen of Westerville. They were also the sworn enemies of Cincinatti and vice versa. Cooper Anderson was Blaine's older brother who had sworn off the throne, which is why Blaine is the heir, in order to become a doctor.

King Jason Anderson was a tall, muscled man with black hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and a warm but firm expression. He was known for being a King much like Burt in that he was kind, warm-hearted, and fair while still being firm, direct, and wise. He and Burt both ruled with an iron fist like Vladimir, however unlike Vladimir, they were not at all cruel or unnecessarily violent. Jason was a family oriented man who loved his wife and two sons more then anything. He cared about family, his people, and God. In short, Jason Anderson was a wonderful man. His wife, Queen Courtney Anderson, was just as wonderful as he was.

Courtney was a short, petite woman with long, curly, dark brown hair, golden-hazel eyes, tan skin, and a warm smile. She looked just the way a mother should look with her motherly eyes, caring demeanor, and loving smile. She was a lot like Ivana in that she would go out of her way to care for the people of Westerville. She was constantly coming up with new and exciting ideas to care for and involve their people as a friendly kingdom of togetherness. She was also born in Dayton and is the daughter of a knight and a Duchess. She had been Elizabeth's other best-friend. Elizabeth, Ivana, and Courtney were often called the three good angels of Dayton. They were all beautiful, kind, intelligent, and one-of-a-kind.

When Jason and Courtney met, Jason had been coming home from a visit to a distant country and Courtney had been out for a ride with Elizabeth and Ivana in the countryside of Dayton. It was love at first sight and from that moment on Jason spent more time in Dayton with her then he did at home in Westerville. They were married soon after and 9 months later Cooper was born. Courtney had remained close with Elizabeth and Ivana until Ivana married Vladimir 1 year after Cooper's birth and Ivana had been forced into solitude. Elizabeth had married Burt a short while after Ivana married Vladimir and had tried to keep them all close. But with Courtney and Ivana being married into and living in opposing kingdoms, it was much more dificult. After Elizabeth's death, the women completely lost touch with each other and everytime they met again after it was a small nod in greeting and avoidance the rest of the time.

The women were both extremely kind and loving toward Kurt and Katherine, talking about how much they look like their mother, how much they miss her, and how if they need anything that they are there. It was very kind of them and he and Kat adored the Queens. It was easy to see that, like Sebastian, Blaine took after his mother more then his father. He was the spitting image of Courtney. He had her curly hair, eyes, height, and skin. His personality was almost identical to hers as well. Except for having his father's wisdom, charm, and courage.

"Ah! Jason! Courtney! Cooper! So wonderful for you to join us!",Burt called as they approached with his arms spread to embrace them.

Kurt was too far away to hear anymore as the volume of them all went back down as they conversed, but he could see the tension in Vladimir and Jason's shoulders and the desperation in his father's hands and face as he spoke to them. As he watched on, he saw Vladimir all but snarling at Jason as he pointed at him heatedly and Jason responded with a step forward and clenched fists at his side. Burt stepped between them with his hands calmly on the both of their chests as he, obviously, tried to reason with them.

Before anymore could be said or done, the trumpets blew and the announcer said, "PRESENTING LADY RACHEL BERRY-ABRAMS OF THE GAP!"

Three things happened almost at once. First, the doors opened and Kurt had to hold in a squeal of excitement. Second, Rachel walked through the doors and everyone froze with a collected gasp.

And third, the most unexpected person imaginable leaned over to whisper in Kurt's ear,"That can't be Rachel, right? I never knew it was possible for anyone to be that beautiful."

**So what did you all think? Part 2 should be up either tonight or tomorrow. **


	15. Ch13 The Ball P2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and alerted this story! You will never know how much it means to me and how much you inspire me to continue writing! Especially thank you to WaNderiNgDovE, akhasworld, and kurbastianfans for helping me get my mojo back after some negative words were thrown my way and shook my confidence a little bit. You definitely helped to get it back! **

**With that said, here is part 2 out of 3 of The Ball and we finally get to the PezBerry! Please review, I really love hearing from you all, and Enjoy! **

**Ch.13 *The Ball***

**part 2**

**Kurt's POV**

Kurt looked over at the person who had spoken to him and saw that his ears had not been deceiving him. "Are you allright, Tana?", he asked the dark haired latina who was staring at Rachel as if she was seeing the sun for the first time.

Santana gave no sign that she had heard him. Kurt sighed and looked up at his magnificent creation. Rachel was walking through the ballroom in a light pink silk ball gown with sleeves that only covered her shoulders and made a V shape around her bosom. Her hair was curled and gathered together on her right shoulder held together by a silver diamond barrette in the shape of a butterfly. Her eyelids were dusted in a soft blue shadow, her cheekbones a matching pink to her dress, and her lips a breathtaking cherry red. She was walking gracefully in a pair of light pink pumps that she had protested against strongly when he had first showed them to her. Her ears had diamonds bobbing below them and her wrist had diamonds wrapped around it. Glitter adorned her dress, hair, and skin. She looked like a lady and not at all like the tomboy they were all used to.

Everyone was in shock! They were all used to the very inappropriately boyish Rachel Berry-Abrams and not the breathtaking noblewoman they now saw walking toward the front of the room to take her seat beside Kurt. Rachel beamed at everyone as they gawked and moved over for her to walk through. Kurt stood up and walked over to meet her halfway, putting his arm out when he reached her. Rachel's smile widened and Kurt saw the faint blush on her cheeks as she took his arm and he led her to their table.

"You look gorgeous Rach!", he whispered to her.

She looked up at him,"Thanks to you Kurt! This is so amazing! You are a miracle worker! I would've never thought that this was possible if it hadn't been for you and the incredible friend that you are!", she leaned up to place a soft kiss on his cheek as they approached the table where Santana, Katherine, Quinn, Finn, Noah, Wes, and David were all sitting in awe.

Kurt led her to the empty seat beside his and held it out for her as she sat, before pushing it in a little and taking his own again. Finally, after what seemed like hours, but was really only a few minutes, everyone carried on with what they had been doing before, although they were obviously gossiping about Rachel as someone would glance up at her every so often.

"Wow Ray!",David exclaimed,"You look like a girl!"

Wes laughed,"Never knew you had it in you Ray! I'm impressed!"

Rachel glared at her friends with obvious amusement,"Are you two retarded? You know i'm a girl! Don't be stupid!"

Wes and David laughed and continued to tease Rachel with words like,"Guess you can't swordfight anymore, Ray! You might break a nail!", or,"Man i'm gonna miss the old Rachel! You know the one who loved to go riding and wrestle in the mud! This one's gonna try to give us manicures and make-up tips!"

Rachel laughed with them before threatening to show them just how much she was still the same Rachel with a stern look in her eyes that shut them up instantly. Kurt looked over at Santana who had been oddly quiet as everyone else complimented Rachel and Kurt on a job well done.

Santana was still staring at Rachel before standing up and walking around Kurt to Rachel's side,"Rachel? Would you take a walk with me out in the garden?"

Rachel looked up at Santana in confusion,"Sure, Santana."

Kurt watched with extreme curiosity as Rachel stood and followed Santana out to the garden. _"I wonder what that was all about."_, he thought.

Santana's POV

Santana had never been more confused or surprised about anything in her entire life and that was really saying something. _"What the hell is going on?",_she thought as she led Rachel out of the ballroom and into the North garden. All she could hear was the music, laughter, and soft clicking of her and the beautiful brunette behind her's heels as they walked down the cobblestone path to the nearest bench. The bench was surrounded by tulips and daisys and was so breathtaking and innocent that Santana couldn't think of a better place to bring Rachel. She heard Rachel stop behind her and turned toward the lovely woman who took her breath away.

"Will you please sit down?", she asked as she motioned toward the bench beside her. Rachel's deep brown eyes never left hers as she silently sat on the bench. Santana paced back and forth trying to think of something to say. Now that she had Rachel out here, she had no clue what to say to her. _"Hell! I can't even get my thoughts in order! How am I supposed to explain anything to Rachel like this? Do I even want to? Rachel might not even be like me! She might like men! I know Rachel doesn't __like me at all and is just tolerating me for Kurt's sake! This was a stupid idea! I should just leave now!"_,she thought and was about to run away.

Before she could, she heard the melodic voice of the goddess sitting on the bench beside her speak up,"Santana? Whatever it is you don't need to be afraid to tell me. I won't judge you! I mean I know we've had our differences in the recent past, but that's only because I was jealous. Kurt is one of the greatest friends i've ever had and I just didn't want to lose him. He's the only friend i've had who I didn't get through my cousin, Blaine, or my brother, Artie. He's the only friend i've had who has actually felt completely mine and not mine and someone else's. I don't mean that he's not allowed to have any other friends, just that i'm so sick of being completely defined by Dalton Academy and my family, and Kurt made me feel that for once I could be liked by someone for just being me. For just being Rachel. So when you came here with your beauty and sass and intelligence. I felt threatened! I mean you are so much more who he would want to be around! You are much more of a girl then I am! You are so full of life and love and beauty and fun and I...i'm not. Anyway, I just want you to know that i'm very sorry, Santana! I should never have been mean to you and not just here but at Dalton also! Everyone was always treating you like you were a whore or something and I was right there with them. None of us knew anything about you and we didn't even try to. You would think that I would've being that you and I were the only girls at Dalton and we are close to the same age. We could've maybe been friends a long time ago! That's one of my biggest regrets! I mean, I know what it's like to have people gossip about you behind your back and to think that they have you all figured out when they actually know nothing about you! To look at you like you're nothing but a freak and to condemn you for being who you are or who you can't help but to be! We all have a past and over half the time we had no control over what was happening in that past! I'm sure there's a reason you had to live at Dalton with Lady Sylvester for God knows how long instead of at your home with your family. Something happened in your past to bring you there and to make you who you are and I should've been there to befriend you instead of treating you the way people were treating me. I'm a hypocrite, Santana! I'm not a nice person! I'm selfish, hypocritical, demanding, and judgemental sometimes! I'm just so sorry that that's how i've always been to you! You've never done anything to me or anyone I know to have deserved that and i'm sorry! I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me someday even though I don't deserve it! I just want you to feel like we can be civil toward each other and that you can trust me. I'm not the same person I was! I hope we can be friends someday, Santana. I guess I just wanted to clear the air between us." Rachel was looking up at her with hopeful and sincere eyes and all Santana could do was stare back at her in shock.

She slowly sat down beside Rachel on the bench,"Thank you Rachel. I appreciate your apology and I accept it. I forgive you! And thank you for being honest with me! That means a lot! I guess you would understand more then anyone what it's like to be me. Also, you shouldn't feel bad about not talking to me at Dalton because I didn't try to talk to you either. I also made fun of you just as much as you made fun of me! So, I guess, that makes me a hypocrite to. We should've both tried to be friends a lot sooner! Our lives would've probably been a lot different if we had. Good or bad? I don't know but different. But all of that is in the past! However, I am sorry too Rachel! That I made fun of you, that I didn't try to talk to you and be friends, and that I made you feel jealous and insecure when I came here and became friends with Kurt. By the way, i'm no angel either, Rachel, as I said, i'm a hypocrite. I'm also selfish, bitchy, condescending, and judgemental. I'm also insecure which is why I do and say the horrible things that I do. I'm lost, Rachel! I lost my family and home when I was 8 years old. Sue found me after a raid where everyone but me was killed because I hid. My family were traveling gypsies originally from Cincinatti and you know how some people feel about gypsies. Well, these were the ones who didn't like gypsies and were out to destroy them all. Sue found me and took me back with her to Dalton where I have lived ever since. The only thing she expects from me as payment is to do absolutely everything that she says or else she will kick me out with nothing. So, I do what she says and I have a warm place to sleep, food to eat, clothes on my back, and someone to spend my life with. Sue Sylvester isn't much but she's something, closest thing i've had to family since I was 8. Besides, she took me in when she didn't have to and i'm eternally grateful to her for that. She could've left me to die of starvation or be taken to an orphanage or given me to a group of gypsy hunters to do with me what they will or sold me to the highest bidder. But she didn't! She took me into her home and cared for me and all I have to do is listen to her. Not everyone gets to be so lucky! I don't have to pay her back for the clothes, food, housing, or anything! I don't have to work for her either! She let me live a normal as possible life with going to school, dating, shopping, and more. She has never been ashamed of me or treated me as anything but what I am, her ward. I think that in her own way she cares about me to. I don't know. But that's the story. That's the mystery behind Santana Lopez and why she is living at Dalton Academy with Lady Sue Sylvester."

Rachel looked at her with a small smile,"Thank you for telling me even though you didn't have to, Santana. And I forgive you too! We were all way off by the way! No one would have ever guessed that that would be the story! There were people who said that you were the product of one of Sue's spells or that she had slept with some man and got pregnant with you or that you were some collateral she had to take from some poor family who couldn't pay for a favor she had done them or something. That last one had been my biggest guess by the way. I never would have guessed that she had saved you and taken you in out of the goodness of her heart! Wow! But you know that even though your family was taken from you, you're not lost, Santana. You and Sue are family and Dalton is your home! You have friends who love you! Kurt loves you so much and I know you're friends with Sebastian and he loves you to! And I care about you to! So maybe you don't have what everyone else has! So what! I don't either! I have two dads and a disabled brother! No mom! Until now, i've had only male friends! I never stay in one place to long and I act and am looked at as more of a guy then a girl. I understand what it's like to be different, Santana! And there is nothing wrong with you or what you have! I always look at it as at least I have something when I could have nothing! You should look at it that way to."

Santana beamed at the stunning creature in front of her. She really was such an amazing woman. "You're right, Rachel! I do have something! Maybe i'm not as lost as I thought." Rachel beamed back and they fell into a comfortable silence for a few moments.

Rachel was the first to break it,"So what did you bring me out here to talk about?"

Santana felt all of her nerves flood back in an instant. She took a deep breath and said the first thing that came to mind,"You know it's funny. Everyone thinks that roses are the only flowers that represent romance and love, but they couldn't be more wrong. Many flowers represent romance! Take for instance tulips and daisys.", she said with a flourish of her hand to the flowers around them,"Tulips represent perfect love and daisys represent love in its purest form. When you give someone a tulip, it's a great way to show them that they are your true love. If you give someone a daisy, it epitomizes your innocent love for someone. They are really the perfect flowers to have around when you plan to tell someone of your new feelings for them or that you think you could possibly be falling in love with them. Quite surprising that these insignificant flowers really hold so much meaning! They seem like one thing but are really another and no one really understands them unless they try. They are one in the same, believe it or not. Even their meanings go together. The tulip with it's perfect and true love and the daisy with its pure and innocent love. Very similar and yet still different. Whoever planted them here was wise, I think. Not many people would plant daisies and tulips together because they think that they will clash, but you and I are sitting here seeing, with our own eyes, that they are beautiful together. It's one of those you have to see it to believe it sort of things."

Rachel smiled,"I agree! They are amazing together! I'll admit that i'm one of those who would've thought that putting tulips and daisys together would be horrible! But I was wrong! How do you know so much about flowers?"

Santana smiled,"I'm Sue Sylvester's ward, remember? She is constantly using flowers and herbs for her spells and potions and I am usually the one who has to go out and find them if she doesn't have them right away."

Rachel let out an adorable giggle,"Right! Duh! As lovely as it is to talk about these gorgeous flowers, I know you didn't bring me out here for that."

Santana nodded and knew that it was now or never. She had wasted enough time. "Rachel, I have to tell you something. Something crazy. Something that I didn't realize until very recently but I should've a long time ago. Looking back on it now, i'm surprised that I didn't notice it. This might freak you out and maybe even make you feel uncomfortable, but I promise that neither of those things are my intention. I know that we just became friends and I really don't want to lose that and I can only hope that what i'm about to say doesn't push you away. I don't think I could handle that! I am so sorry for whatever discomfort this makes you feel, Rachel! But I have to be honest with you and with myself about this! Please don't feel any pressure to be anything you're not or do anything that you don't want to do to make me feel better! And please don't look at me or treat me any differently because of this! Also, one more thing, please let me say everything I need to before you say anything. Please? I promise that it won't take long! Oh! And please don't tell anyone! I'm not ready for everyone to know just yet. Sebastian and Kurt know but that's it. Not even Sue knows! And the major thing I have to tell you, no one knows except for me because like I said it is very recent. But I have to tell you!"

She looked up with nervous and pleading eyes at Rachel who looked confused and worried,"Of course, Santana! You can tell me anything! I promise that I will stay quiet until you've finished everything that you have to say and I won't tell anyone anything! Our entire conversation tonight will be between you and me and that's it! And I could never look at you or treat you differently no matter what you say! I'm not going anywhere! We're friends and that's not going to change! Don't worry! Whatever it is I can take it! It's allright!"

Santana let out a watery laugh,"I wouldn't jump too far ahead of myself if I were you. It's probably worse then you think."

Rachel put a hand on her thigh and squeezed as she looked at her with determination,"Try me!"

Santana sighed and turned her body completely toward Rachel whose hand was still on her thigh over her blood red gown,"Rachel, I'm a lesbian. I've known since I was 12. I didn't tell you this but another condition of Sue's to live with her was that I had to basically sleep with every guy who wanted me. Which is where my whore status comes from because that's exactly what I had been made into when I was 13. But I knew I was gay at 12 because I had lost my virginity to a kind and beautiful shop keepers daughter in Westerville who had befriended me for awhile. She was older then me by two years making her 14 and she knew what she was to. Well, our friendship went on for a few months and I was noticing things about her that I had never noticed about anyone else before. Eventually I told her and she told me that she felt the same and explained it all to me. Well, we had sex and it was great! She made it so that it would'nt hurt with a man if you catch my drift. We kept seeing each other and fooling around until one day when her father caught us. He kicked me out and they moved and i've never seen or heard from her again. So, time goes on and when I was 13 I was told to let the men have me. I wanted so badly to tell Sue about who I was and that I didn't want to do it but 2 things stopped me. One, I owed her and she had said to do everything she said or she would kick me out. And two, the girl who had explained it all to me had told me that it was often frowned upon and that I should keep it to myself unless I completely trusted the person. And I have never completely trusted Sue. I would be stupid if I did. So, I slept with many guys and I never completely liked it. Not the way I had with her. Even though some were good to me and some even put my pleasure first, it was all the same. So, to make sure that I really was a lesbian I would continue to hook up with women on the side and I liked it. All of my romantic and sexual dreams starred women. That's how I knew that I really was one. But, of course, I continue to do what Sue tells me to do. I won't for long though. I plan to very soon get a job or something and leave to start my own life and make my own decisions. It's a goal I have been working toward for awhile now and it's getting closer all the time. But despite being a lesbian and liking women, i've never really felt that spark with someone before. Until tonight.,"

She gave a pointed look to Rachel who had been listening intently with her eyes never leaving Santana's face,"When you walked into that ballroom tonight, Rachel, I finally felt that spark. You look so beautiful! And the two of us being out here talking and being honest with each other has made me realize that this is more then attraction. I'm not completely sure what it is but I do know that I have never felt this way before and I don't know what to do about it. When I was talking about the tulips and daisys I was talking about us to! We are the tulip and daisy, Rachel! We are so alike but so different! I honestly think that we could be perfect and beautiful together just like the flowers! We understand each other better then anyone could ever understand us. We are different Rachel! No one could ever love us more then we could love each other. We know how to treat each other. I'm not saying that this is love or forever or anything like that. But I do know that what I feel for you is real and I want to be with you someday. Of course, we have to get to know each other better first and be friends for awhile, but maybe someday. I also don't mean to overstep at all! I mean you probably like men and that's fine! I just really care about you and wanted to be honest. That's all. Again i'm sorry if i've made you feel uncomfortable in anyway,Rachel. And thank you for letting me get it all out before you say anything. I'm sure it wasn't easy. But i'm finished now so please feel free to say anything you want."

Rachel was staring at her with wide eyes and a slack jaw. Santana had never felt more terrified then she did in that moment. _"Oh God! I shouldn't have said anything! She looks so scared and uncomfortable! Please Rachel? Please say something? Anything? Please? I'm so sorry!"_

Rachel finally took a deep breathe and blinked repeatedly,"Wow! So I was definitely not expecting that! What to say?",she sighed and turned her body to face Santana's,"Look, Santana. I'm so touched that you have shared this big part of yourself with me and I won't say anything just like I promised. I also won't look at you or treat you in any different way. We're friends and that will not change! You haven't made me feel uncomfortable or disgusted in anyway, so please don't worry about that! You being a lesbian makes you no different to me. I'm also very flattered that you find me so appealing. You are very beautiful and amazing to! Also what you said about us being like the flowers was very sweet and romantic and I appreciate that. I think we could be amazing together! We are very similar but different and that means that we understand each other enough to take care of each other and be happy. However, I do like men. I'm sorry, Santana, but i'm going to have to say that we can never be together. But I appreciate you being honest with me and telling me how you feel. I want you to always feel like you can do that because you can! Are you allright?"

Santana was trying to force the tears back. She knew this would happen but it didn't make it any less painful. Plus, Rachel was being very nice about it and she wasn't losing her forever and for that she was forever grateful. "Yes. I'll be fine. We should probably get back inside before they worry about us.",Santana stood and began to walk back into the ballroom.

"Santana! SANTANA!",she heard Rachel calling after her but she couldn't stop.

**Yes? No? Maybe so? Please let me know with a review! Cuddles and Cookies for all who do! :)**


	16. Ch13 The Ball P3

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of your reviews and alerts! It makes me so happy whenever I get an email telling me that there's a new one! **

**So we finally get back to our boys at the ball, this is the last part of the ball btw, and this is another long one, longer than part 2****. I did my best to write the dance/tango scene but I'm not a dancer nor have I ever written a dance scene before. It's surprisingly challenging, but I got through it. I just hope it turned out alright and that you guys like it. :)**

**Please review, they're like happiness on a screen for me, and Enjoy!**

**Ch.13 *****The Ball***

**Part 3**

**Blaine's POV**

_"My oh my! Kurt is stunning! It's like he planned to kill me tonight!"_,Blaine thought as he watched the man he loves dancing with his twin and giggling when she dipped him after he dramatically spun her. Kurt was seriously the most enchanting being he had ever had the pleasure to behold. Blaine had, unfortunately, been kept away from his love all night due to playing the part of the grateful guest of honor as well as future King of Westerville. He was delighted to see that Sebastian was stuck playing the same part and had also been kept away from Kurt all night.

His duties did give him one blessing though and that was that he and Sebastian hadn't been forced to encounter one another. Unfortunately, he also hadn't been able to be with his friends or family either. He really wanted to tell Rachel how beautiful she looks and that he was impressed by her effort to not embaress King Burt or him. He was discussing business of the crops in Westerville with one of the Dukes of Westerville when out of nowhere Sebastian Smythe emerged to join the conversation.

**Sebastian's POV**

_"Has there ever been anyone more delectable then Kurt? I swear it's like he planned to sexually frustrate me tonight!"_,Sebastian thought as he saw Kurt and Katherine dancing. He was speaking to a nobleman of the GAP about trade. He hadn't been able to be around Kurt all night and it was really weighing down on his patience. But Blaine hadn't been able to either and Sebastian couldn't be happier about that. Sebastian wished he could stop playing the part of future King of Cincinatti and honored guest in Lima for at least a little while so that he could spend the evening dancing with Kurt, talking to Santana and his cousin Jesse, and saying hello to his mom. His duties had prevented him from seeing anyone he wanted to see but also kept away people he didnt want to see, such as, his father and Blaine. That is until the nobleman of the GAP led him over to a Duke of Westerville who was talking to none other then Blaine.

The entire time he and Blaine listened and conversed with the men but avoided each other until the men excused themselves,walked over to a nearby servant, and continued their conversation. Sebastian realized that he had finally talked to everyone that he had needed to and could finally go see his mom and his friends for a quick moment before he spends the rest of the night with his beloved. Without saying another word, he walked over to his mom and cousin Jesse, who were both smiling and laughing together, Santana hadn't been around for awhile so he would talk to her later,

"Mom!",Sebastian said as he all but leapt into his mother's open arms, despite the height difference.

"Sebby, sweetheart! Did you finish speaking to everyone you needed to?",she inquired with a soft but firm look.

He playfully rolled his eyes,"Yes, mother, I did!"

Ivana broke into a blinding smile and wrapped her arms tightly around him,"Good! Oh my darling, i've missed you!"

He hugged her tighter at that,"I've missed you to, Mom! Are you ok? Is everything at home ok?"

She waved him off with a smile,"I'm fine and so is everything else at home, except for the fact that I miss you terribly! I can't wait until you come home and hopefully with a fiancee!"

Sebastian laughed,"I hope so! Jesse! How are you?"

His cousin smiled brightly and embraced him,"Great actually! You?"

Sebastian held tight to him,"Pretty good." He leaned closer to Jesse's ear and whispered so his mom wouldn't hear,"I need to talk to you alone later."

He pulled back and Jesse gave him a knowing look as he said,"Glad to hear you're doing so well, cousin!"

Ivana interrupted the slight staring contest the two were having by saying,"Sebby, you should probably go see Kurt now. You haven't seen him all night and he does look so handsome."

Sebastian turned to his mother and nodded,"You're absolutely right, Mom! He does look handsome and I should be with him now and forever. So if you two would excuse me?",he bowed to them before making his way over to Kurt.

**Blaine's POV**

After Sebastian walked away to go see his mother and cousin, Jesse St. James, Blaine had decided to do the same. He had finally finished talking to everyone he had needed to and now it was time to go see his family . Rachel hadn't been around for awhile and Wes and David were dancing and flirting with many nobleman's daughters, so he figured he would talk to them later. He walked over to his parents and brother and surprised them by wrapping his arms around his mom before she could notice.

She let out a small shriek that quickly turned into a laugh as she saw him,"Oh, Blainey, you goofball!", she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Hello, son!", his dad said with a smile and a pat on his back as his mother practically squished him to death.

"Hi, Dad!",he returned with a smile of his own,"Hey, Coop!"

His brother was flirting with a Duchess and quickly glanced over with a,"Hey, B!", before turning back to the woman.

Blaine was still in his mother's comforting but tightly squeezing arms,"Uh, Mom? You're kind of suffocating me here!"

His dad shook his head in amusement as he tried to pry his wifes arms off of his youngest son,"Court, dear, you are going to kill our son if you don't let go."

Courtney let go and brushed away a few stray tears,"I'm sorry, honey!", she said as she cupped his face in her hands,"I've just missed you so much at home! You know I don't like it when my babies are gone for too long!"

Blaine smiled,"I know, Mom! But hopefully i'll be home soon."

She nodded and added,"And hopefully with a husband-to-be!"

Jason quickly added,"We definitely hope for that!"

Blaine smiled and embraced his parents,"Me to! So how has everything been at home? What's going on with you guys?"

Jason smiled and said,"Everything at home is going as well as can be, Blaine. Same with us."

Courtney was quick to add,"Except for missing you, Baby! Now you should probably go over and spend some time with Kurt. You haven't seen him at all and I must say that he is looking fantastic tonight!"

Blaine looked over at Kurt,"You're right, Mom! He does! He also looks a little lonely and he never should. So i'm going to go fix that problem and I'll talk to you guys later!"

He walked over to Kurt who was currently sitting alone and sipping his drink and saw that Sebastian was also making his way over. _"Of course he is!"_,Blaine thought.

**Kurt's POV**

Kurt had just sat down after dancing a foxtrot with Kat, mostly to distract himself from the fact that

-Rachel and Santana had been gone for awhile

-He was bored, and

-Blaine and Sebastian were busy.

He was enjoying a much deserved cold drink when Sebastian and Blaine approached him from different directions, but at the same time. He smiled brightly at his suitors,"Hello! Did you two finally get free of your royal duties?"

Blaine smiled and Sebastian laughed. Blaine answered first,"Finally! By the way, Kurt, you look fantastic! You took my breath away, yet again, the second you walked in the room!", he picked Kurt's hand off of the table and lightly kissed it.

Kurt blushed,"Thank you, Blaine!"

Sebastian took Kurt's other hand and smiled,"You do look enchanting tonight, Kurt, as always! I am sorry that I had to be away from you! It was definitely the very last thing I wanted! But, at least, we are together now!", he kissed the hand he was holding.

Kurt's blush deepened,"Th-Thank you, Sebastian!"

Kurt saw Blaine glare at Sebastian before turning back to Kurt. Kurt saw him open his mouth but instead of one voice coming out of Blaine there were two. One, that sounded exactly like Blaine, said,"Kurt, will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" While the other sounded like Sebastian and said,"May I have this dance,Kurt?" Kurt looked up and saw that they had both spoken and asked him to dance at the same time. _"What am I supposed to do? Normally I could tell one that I would dance with him later because the other had asked me first. It figures that these two would ask at the exact same time and take that option away from me! I can not choose because whichever one I do not choose will feel like I care for the other one more which is not at all the case. What do I do?"_,his frantic mind begged of him while he looked back and forth to the outstretched hands and eager faces of his suitors.

"I asked him first, Sebastian!",Blaine snapped at Sebastian.

Sebastian glared back and coldly responded,"I believe that we asked him at the same time, Blaine!"

Blaine's eyes were murderous as he looked at Sebastian,"Well, i'm sure Kurt will pick me over you!"

Sebastian trembled in rage,"Oh you think so?"

Blaine cruelly smirked,"Yes I do!"

Sebastian paused for a moment before calmly, but not any less hatefully, replied to Blaine,"Let's be fair about this. Three-way tango! We both dance with Kurt and in the end he decides which of us he liked dancing with more."

Blaine thought for a moment,"Fine! Three-way tango! You're on, Smythe!"

Sebastian smirked,"Bring it, Anderson!"

They both looked back at Kurt who was sitting there with wide eyes looking back at these two obviously crazy men. There was no way he was doing a three-way tango with them in front of his family, friends, and all of the elite of Ohio, including their families when one of those families were his future in laws. He had never even done a three-way tango before! He did not know how! Before he could voice any of this Sebastian ran over to the maestro and Blaine took his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. What had they just, literally, dragged him into? Sebastian was back in a flash and the floor had cleared of everyone except the three of them. Kurt opened his mouth once again to protest but was cut off by the first note of a sensual tango beat and that was where the real insanity for him began.

Kurt stood in shock as he watched Blaine and Sebastian square their shoulders and begin to stalk over to him like they were lions and he was their prey. They both had stern but passionate looks on their faces and he felt his heart skip a beat. Suddenly, Sebastian advanced on him from behind, wrapping his arms around his hips and dragging his hands up Kurt's sides, slowly. Kurt leaned his head on Sebastian's shoulder and swayed to the beat, before Sebastian sharply turned him to face him and pulled him close. Kurt gripped his hands in Sebastian's hair and began to cross his legs back and forth, staring into Sebastian's eyes. Sebastian grabbed his hands and put one on his shoulder while he continued to grip the other in his, and began to lead Kurt into the tango steps. Back and forth across the floor they went with Kurt being twisted back and forth on the balls of his feet.

The next thing he knew, Blaine had his hands on Kurt's hips and pulled them back flush against his own. Blaine turned him abruptly and wrapped both of Kurt's arms around his neck and wrapped one of his arms around Kurt's hip, he then dragged Kurt back a few steps while Kurt's tip-toes dragged across the floor. After, Blaine dipped Kurt back and pulled him against his chest, with his mouth dangerously close to Kurt's pulse point on his neck, and dragged his hand from Kurt's mid stomach down to his outer thigh. Kurt's breath hitched at the intimacy of the motion. Blaine pulled him back up into the hold and led him around the floor, stopping every so often so Kurt could kick in and out of his legs. Blaine stood him up straight and lifted him off the ground and walked in a small circle. When he was lowered, he felt two pairs of hands on him.

Sebastian's, behind him, pulled him back to his chest and then Blaine's, in front, pulled him forward and dipped him to the side of Blaine's body with his leg hicked up to Blaine's hip. Sebastian came and took him from Blaine's arms and back in formation. Sebastian lifted him into a small jump while still holding the frame and when they came down, Kurt's right leg was behind him in a stretch as he looked up into Sebastian's eyes. Sebastian lifted him back to a standing position and Kurt kicked out to the side of Sebastian's body before wrapping his right leg around Sebastian's hip and stretching out his left on the floor as Sebastian slightly dipped his upper body back. Kurt stood back up, still in Sebastian's arms, until he spun out of them and into Blaine's.

Blaine moved his arms under Kurt's and Kurt wrapped his hands behind Blaine's head. Kurt bent his knees and gracefully turned so that he was now facing Blaine and let go of him. He wrapped one arm around Blaine's neck and the other behind his own head and lifted and bent his left leg as he slightly bent back on the arm Blaine had around his back. He felt very exposed and vulnerable as he continued to dance with the two men he loved. The more they pulled him against them and bent him back as if they needed to see all of him, he felt himself redden with the flush of arousal. Never had he been through anything as intimate and fascinating as this. The way they handled him was incredible. They would both hold him as if he was the most precious thing in the world and that they loved him dearly. However, they were both also touching him as if they were men dying of thirst and he was the only water around. It was so passionate, possessive, and he had never felt more desired.

Kurt spun out of Blaine's arms and Sebastian caught him in a perfect hold. Sebastian began to walk backwards a few steps and Kurt stayed in place until he was leaning forward on his tiptoes as Sebastian walked in a circle, spinning him in place. Suddenly, Sebastian quickly walked forward and took Kurt's cheeks between his hands forcing his face close with their lips only a breathe away. Kurt slowly turned his whole body away, his head turning away last, and sensually walked forward, making sure to sway his hips in time to the music. He stopped and turned to the men who were staring at him and breathing heavily, and placed his arms to his face and rhythmically dragged them all over his body. He then looked back and forth to both sets of eyes and put his hand up to beckon them both forward, to which they both responded rather quickly.

Blaine reached him first and pulled Kurt close. He then grabbed Kurt's right hand and turned him into a spin, stopping Kurt from behind with a firm tug. Kurt turned on the balls of his feet in the same position until he was facing Blaine again. Blaine let go and made to walk away, but Kurt went behind him and wrapped his arms around Blaine from behind with his hands resting flat against Blaine's solid, muscled chest. He lifted his left knee to rest on Blaine's left hip and Blaine tenderly touched it. Kurt, abruptly half walked, half ran backwards away from Blaine, who turned and stalkingly followed.

Sebastian was what Kurt's back stopped against and Sebastian forced him to face him. Sebastian firmly pushed Kurt until his knees were bent and Sebastian's hand was wrapped around the back of Kurt's neck. Sebastian led Kurt back into a standing position and turned Kurt until he was spinning around Sebastian's back and into a standing position again with his back to Sebastian's chest. Sebastian wrapped and arm around his waist and the two of them slowly walked forward with their bodies flush together and Sebastian's lips brushing Kurt's outer ear. Suddenly, Sebastian turned Kurt and dipped him back until he could feel Sebastian's lips brushing his chest through the fabric of his dress shirt. He was surprised when he felt hot breath and the warmth of skin crawling up his leg until it reached his jaw and softly nipped.

He looked over to meet the golden eyes of Blaine who tugged him out of Sebastian's arms and into his with their foreheads pressed together and lips slightly brushing. Blaine then lifted him, with their faces still close, over to the other side of his body until he was in a sitting position on Blaine's lap. Blaine stood him up but stayed down on his one knee. He then mouthed his way slowly up Kurt's body, starting from his belly button, until he was at his adam's apple and then gripped the fabric of Kurt's pants at his hip and pulled until Kurt's leg was wrapped around his hip. Kurt's breathing was heavy and his heart was beating as if he had just ran throughout the entire castle from the tallest tower to the grounds.

He felt Sebastian grip his hips and spin him out of Blaine's arms. He then proceeded to lift Kurt until both of his legs were wrapped around his hips and he was sitting on one of Sebastian's legs. Sebastian cupped Kurt's face close to his with one hand, while the other stayed wrapped around Kurt's back, and gently nipped at Kurt's bottom lip while his other hand caressed the fabric just above his ass.

He was pulled up into a standing position by Blaine, however, Sebastian continued to hold on. With Sebastian at his front and Blaine at his back, they led him into the finale of their dance. The three of them glided across the floor with various kicks and turns until, at the very end, they both pushed themselves right against his body, one head on either shoulder, and the music ended.

Kurt was panting, but, he was relieved to see that Blaine and Sebastian were as well. The room was silent for awhile, until a few people started a small spattering of applause. Suddenly, the entire ballroom erupted with applause and cheers as the three of them separated. Sebastian and Blaine, who both looked entirely too pleased with themselves, were waving and smiling at everyone. Kurt was standing there, in the middle of the dance floor, completely flooded with humiliation, guilt, and arousal.

He looked around and met the eyes of his sister, who looked sympathetic, as if she could read his mind. He then looked to see Sebastian's parents, Vladimir with an unamused expression and Ivana with a forced smile. He saw Blaine's parents, Jason with a hard line set to his lips and Courtney with flashy eyes looking everywhere except the dance floor. Blaine's brother, Cooper, and Sebastian's cousin, Jesse, were both trying to hold in giggles. He looked over and saw Finn and Noah whispering to each other with wide eyes. Quinn was staring at him with a glare. He saw Wes and David trying to give him looks of reassurance, but they both looked uncomfortable. Rachel and Santana, who looked like they must have walked in right when it started and had frozen in place, were staring at Blaine and Sebastian with murderous eyes. Nick and Jeff were standing close to the thrones and were nervously glancing back and forth between the dance floor and the thrones where Burt and Carole were sittting. He saw Carole with wide, outraged eyes as she looked at all of their guests nervously, as if she was trying to see what they were all thinking. He saw Brittney and Mercedes standing near Carole and it looked like Mercedes, who looked amused, was trying to explain something to a very confused Brittney. Finally, he looked at his father and his heart stopped. Burt looked extremely humiliated, to say the least. His eyes were glossy and his cheeks were red. He kept averting his eyes from Kurt like he didn't know what to feel or do about his son at the moment.

What they had just done was very inappropriate and would, more then likely, cause a scandal. He looked around at their guests who were either whispering to each other heatedly, complaining to the servants about the impropriety of the situation, or smirking at having a one-up on the royal families of Lima, Westerville, and Cincinatti. Kurt knew he could no longer stay there. He looked again at Sebastian and Blaine who both seemed as if they could not care less about the mess they had just made for everyone they care about. Suddenly furious, Kurt stormed out of the ballroom, without another word, and made his way to his room where he hoped he could just forget that this night had ever happened.

**_*hides nervously under a rock* _Yes? No? Maybe so? I really hope I didn't royally screw up that tango scene! Please let me know what you thought! :)**


	17. Ch14 The Damage Has Been Done

**A/N: First of all, Thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts! It means the world to me! Second, I apologize (and thank you for your patience) for how long it took me to get this next chapter out. Yesterday (the 31st) was my birthday, my step-siblings (they live in a different state) arrived a few days ago and will be here for half of the summer, and (due to rumors of the M rated section here on FF being shut down) I've been making sure that my livejournal and tumblr are all ready with my fics just in case. With that being said, I will continue to post on here, as well as livejournal and tumblr, until they shut the M rated section on here down. My livejournal is struckbycolfer and my tumblr is cassiegleek1 (there is a link to my fics page on each of these) **

**Please review and Enjoy!**

**Ch. 14* The Damage Has Been Done***

The next Day

Blaine's POV

Blaine had been pacing back and forth in his room for the better part of 20 minutes by now. The only thing he could think of was the look on Kurt's face as he had run out of the ballroom last night. He looked furious, humiliated, and distraught. Blaine wanted to stab himself with his own sword for having been part of the reason Kurt had that look on his face. He had, once again, gotten too angry and distracted in his feud with Sebastian that he wasn't thinking properly and it had hurt his angel.

Blaine sighed as he, finally, stopped pacing and flopped onto the bed with his head in his hands. He had no idea how he was supposed to fix this. He knew Kurt wouldn't accept a simple apology, not to mention that Kurt deserves more than that anyway. After all, the damage has been done. He had tried to act like the guests reactions hadn't affected him but the truth is that he was humiliated. He saw his family and friends faces. He saw Kurt's and Sebastian's family and friends faces to. His mother didn't handle public humiliation and unwanted attention well and his father often worried about things too much and, no doubt, this would be one of them. And how could he do that to King Burt and the rest of Kurt's family? They had all been so kind and welcoming to him and his friends, even threw the ball in their honor, and how does he repay them? By making a mockery of them and their home with inappropriate actions!

He couldn't even lay all of the blame on Sebastian, as much as he wanted to, because they were both to blame. God, he feels like such an idiot! He knows that Sebastian already has an advantage on him by being here longer and having a bit of a relationship with Kurt already, and he goes and makes things worse for himself. Sure, Sebastian did to but with his advantage, Kurt would probably forgive him a lot sooner then he would Blaine. He has only known Kurt for a short time and he's already made Kurt furious and humiliated by him twice!

He has to get his act together if he ever expects Kurt to choose and love him! Somehow, he has to show Kurt that he can be a great guy and not the immature little prince he's seen so far! He needs to be more discreet in his destruction of Sebastian and make sure that no one, especially not Kurt, gets caught in the crossfire. But how to do it?

"**BLAINE EVERETT ANDERSON!**" Blaine cringes as he hears Rachel scream right before the door is thrown open and the fiery woman herself is standing there with murder in her eyes. Murder that is directed right at him. "**I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING SO STUPID! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU'VE DONE? THE DAMAGE YOU'VE CAUSED? THE HUMILIAION YOU'VE BROUGHT TO EVERYONE? DO YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF DAMAGE CONTROL KING BURT HAS TO DO NOW BECAUSE OF **_**YOU**_**? AFTER HOW KIND HE AND HIS FAMILY HAVE BEEN TO US **_**THIS **_**IS HOW YOU REPAY HIM? WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT BLAINE? WHAT COULD HAVE POSSIBLY POSSESSED YOU INTO THINKING THAT **_**THAT **_**WAS A GOOD IDEA? AND KURT HASN'T LEFT HIS ROOM SINCE LAST NIGHT! HE WON'T LET ANYONE IN! NOT ME! NOT SANTANA! NOT EVEN **_**KATHERINE**_**! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HIM BLAINE! DAMN! OF ALL THE STUPID, IDIOTIC, SELFISH, RIDICULOUS, HORRIBLE THINGS YOU'VE DONE **_**THIS **_**TAKES THE CAKE! I TOLD ****YOU! **_**I. TOLD. YOU.**_** TO BE CAREFUL! THAT IT WASN'T JUST YOU AND SEBASTIAN WHO COULD GET HURT HERE AND THAT YOU WERE MAKING KURT APART OF THIS TO! DO YOU LISTEN? NO! OF COURSE, YOU DONT! DAMN IT, BLAINE!**"

Blaine didn't even try to interrupt her. He knew she was completely right and he deserved this and much worse. He was a little worried that the entire kingdom would hear her, she has a really loud obnoxious voice normally but even more so when she's angry. She seemed to be done with her screaming for the moment and was now just angrily pacing in front of him, murmuring profanities and threats under her breath. He figured now was the time for him to say something because if he didn't she would start yelling again.

"Look Ray, I know you're right and I'm very sorry for what I did. I feel like an idiot! I can't believe I humiliated my family and friends and Kurt's family and friends. I can't believe I, once again, upset Kurt! I do love him Rachel! I do! More then anything! I just get so pissed whenever Sebastian's around, especially when it comes to Kurt, that I just loose my head. I hate Sebastian so much! I need to find a way to make this right to everyone, especially Kurt! I need your help Ray! Will you help me?", he finished with a meek tone, knowing that that would do her in. She could never resist that tone from him.

"You are so infuriating, Blaine! But yes, I will help you. Only because we are family and I love you! But don't forget that I am still extremely pissed off at you even if I am helping you and accepting your apology! You're lucky I waited until morning to come in here because I was seriously considering killing you last night and I probably would have if I wasn't to busy trying to talk to Kurt!"

He smiled at his cousin and best-friend,"Thank you Ray! I owe you one!"

She smirked, "Actually you owe me a lot more then that, curly cue!".

Sebastian's POV

Sebastian had been lying on his bed all night staring at the elaborate ceiling. He didn't catch a wink of sleep last night and it was all because he couldn't get Kurt's face as he stormed out of the ballroom out of his mind. He had looked so shocked and humiliated that Sebastian had felt a pang in his heart. He had caused that. Well, he and Blaine had caused that, but still he had been apart of the cause of Kurt's pain. He didn't give a rats ass about the other guests or Blaine's loved ones. What he cared about were his and Kurt's loved ones.

His father, who was another one he couldn't care less about, had given him quite the tongue lashing before they left that night. Saying things like, "YOU ARE A DISGRACE!" and, "NOW I, ONCE AGAIN, HAVE TO CLEAN UP ONE OF _YOUR _MESSES!". Sebastian had simply rolled his eyes and thought about how he was at least facing his parents. He couldn't believe Anderson had run away without so much as a "goodbye" or a "sorry" to his family. He had stayed until the ball was over and then he had run with his tail between his legs. Sebastian walked away from his father, mid-rant, and went to his mother, whose cheeks hadn't lost their rosy red blush since the end of the tango.

"Mom I'm sorry. I have no idea what came over me. All I know is that whenever Anderson is around, I seem to throw caution to the wind and let my hatred take over. I regret humiliating you, Jesse, Kurt, and Kurt's loved ones. I wish I could take it all back",he said sincerely, making sure to keep eye contact with her the whole time.

To his surprise, his mother laughed, "You have always done whatever you wanted, darling. What on Earth makes you think that I would expect anything different now? I know that you and Blaine have issues with each other from the past and that it is only going to escalate now that you are competing for the heart of the man that you both love. I forgive you, honey. You don't need to worry about that. As for humiliating your cousin, I doubt that that is what you did. Jesse seemed more amused then humiliated.", she let out an undignified snort, "I am also more amused then humiliated. Of course, a mother would blush to see her son in such an intimate way."

Sebastian smirked at his mom,"I suppose that makes sense."

She smiled and patted him lovingly on the cheek,"Now about Kurt and his family. Sweetheart, you must find a way to apologize and fix things as best as you can for them. This is not going to be easy. King Burt is going to have to do a lot of damage control because of this."

Sebastian sighed,"I know. But how do I fix this?"

Before she could answer, Vladimir spoke up,"Ivana! Let's go!"

She nodded at Vladimir and then looked back up at her son,"You will find a way, Sebby. I know you will do the right thing.", she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek,"I love you, baby! Hopefully, we will see each other again soon."

"I love you to mom!",he leaned down and hugged her, he was missing her already.

She walked toward Vladimir just as Jesse came up to Sebastian.

"Well, well, well cousin it looks like you've caused caught the stir in Ohio tonight. Leave it to Sebastian Smythe to cause a scandal!",Jesse guffawed as Sebastian glared.

"At least, you're not mad at me!"

Jesse arched his eyebrow,"Mad at you! Why would I be mad at you? That was the most amusing thing I've seen in awhile! Kudos to you Seb! Kudos to you!"

Sebastian smirked,"Good. Now to business! I want you to come back here in a few days time, but I don't want you to come alone."

Jesse stared for a moment before his lips slowly quirked into a devilish smile,"Sam?"

Sebastian's lips matched Jesse's and he stated simply,"Sam."

Sebastian's mind left last night and returned to the present as he lifted his hands to his face and rubbed, harshly. At least his mom and Jesse weren't mad at him and his plan to make sure Kurt didn't choose Blaine was in motion. Sebastian knew it wouldn't be too hard to convince Kurt that he was sorry. Just like it hadn't been hard to convince him after the dinner incident. He definitely had an advantage over Blaine in that he and Kurt had already established a trusting and flirtatious friendship that was growing more and more into love everyday. He would simply blame Blaine for his behavior once again. Kurt knew Sebastian had never acted that way until Blaine came around which is what Sebastian had told him after the dinner incident. Kurt, realizing this was true, forgave Sebastian and told him to try not to let Blaine get to him. He could use the same excuse again if he added in some romantic and jealous reasons about last night and Kurt would be putty in his hands. He smirked as his door was opened.

"Well don't you look entirely to pleased with yourself for someone who has upset many people all in one night.",Santana said from where she was leaning against the door frame.

She was calm, to calm, and Sebastian slowly began to sit up. He knew Santana Lopez well enough to know that when she was this eerily calm that a huge storm was brewing and would hit him full force. It was honestly scary when she was this calm.

"San. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

She slowly lifted off of the door frame, shut the door, and walked further into the room until she was right at the foot of the bed.

"I just wanted to ask how you're doing this morning. Last night was really something.",she said with a smile that was definitely fueled by anger if the fire in her eyes was anything to go by.

He cleared his throat,"I feel terrible about last night, San. I wasn't thinking about what I was doing or the possible consequences of my actions. I just wanted Anderson to get away from Kurt! I am sick and tired of him getting everything or always being in my way! Kurt is mine and it's time that Anderson learns that!"

Clearly what he said was the wrong thing because Santana's face turned from calm to thoroughly pissed off in 5 seconds flat.

"**SO YOU DECIDED THAT HUMILIATING KURT, AND HIS, BLAINE'S, AND YOUR LOVED ONES WAS THE APPROPRIATE WAY TO DO THAT! A BALL THROWN BY A MAN WHO IS ALLOWING YOU TO STAY IN **_**HIS HOME **_**AND COURT **_**HIS SON **_**IS **_**NOT **_**THE PLACE FOR YOU AND BLAINE TO DEAL WITH YOUR SHIT! AND KURT DOESN'T BELONG TO ANYONE SEBASTIAN! IT'S TIME FOR YOU AND BLAINE TO LEARN **_**THAT**_**! YOU BOTH SEEM TO BE FORGETTING THAT IT'S **_**KURT**_** WHO GETS TO ****CHOOSE! **_**KURT**_** WHO YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE TRYING TO IMPRESS! **_**KURT **_**IS WHO YOU'RE HERE FOR! NOT BLAINE AND THE FEUD THE TWO OF YOU HAVE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID SOMETHING SO STUPID SEBASTIAN! WELL I CAN BUT NOT THIS STUPID! YOU HAD BETTER FIX THIS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT A MESS THIS IS? KING BURT, KURT'S FAMILY, HELL THE ENTIRE KINGDOM HAVE BEEN HAVING A VERY SHITTY MORNING THANKS TO **_**YOU**_**! AND KURT! KURT HASN'T LEFT HIS ROOM ALL NIGHT AND WON'T LET ANYONE IN! KATHERINE, RACHEL, AND I HAVE BEEN TRYING ALL NIGHT BUT NOTHING! YOU'RE LUCKY I WAS BUSY DOING THAT BECAUSE THIS LITTLE CONVERSATION OF OURS WOULD'VE BEEN SO MUCH WORSE LAST NIGHT SEBASTIAN**!"

She sat down with a growl at the chair in front of the desk across the room, and began drumming her fingernails against the wood in frustration. She was shaking her head back in forth while muttering her plan to kill him.

"Like I said San, I am sorry! I will find some way to fix this and apologize to Kurt and his family. However, I can't do it alone."

She scoffed,"Is this your way of asking me to help you?"

He sighed,"I need your help San. Will you please help me?"

She thought about it for a moment before standing up and coming to stand in front of him."Yes, you dumb ass, I will help you. But you totally owe me big for this shit!"

"Of course, I do!",he said with a smirk,"Where are you going?",she was making her way to the door.

"I'm hungry! Oh and Seb?",she paused in the doorway after she opened the door,"I forgive you."

He smiled as she stormed away.

**I would love to hear what you all think. Please review and let me know.**


	18. Ch15 A Distraction

**A/N: I'm Back! First of all, I am beyond sorry for the horribly long wait! You are all so amazing and don't deserve the wait I've put you all through. I feel terrible! The only excuse I have is that my life has been a whirlwind of crazy and busy lately and there is too much to list. I can tell you all that everything is finally normal again and you can start expecting regular updates again. Also, keep in mind that I will NEVER abandon this or any of my other stories! I am extremely thankful for your patience as well as your support, the reviews and alerts have been amazing and I appreciate each and every one of you more than you will ever know! Now, since I've made you all wait long enough, here is the next chapter. Please review and Enjoy!**

**Ch.15*A Distraction***

**Kurt's POV**

"Kurt please let me in.",Katherine's muffled voice came through Kurt's bedroom door.

Kurt had not been able to sleep at all the night before, thoughts of his family and friends faces flashing through his mind. He felt horrible. He had humiliated and shamed them all with his behavior the night before. He had no idea how he was going to face them, which is why he has not let anyone in, as much as he wants to. Santana and Rachel had given up a little while ago but Kat was still here. She had also been the first one to show up last night after she had chased after him when he left the ballroom.

"Kurt I know you are feeling horrible right now but that is why I am here. I am your sister Kurt. I will never judge or be ashamed of you. Please let me in! I am worried about you!",she valiantly tried again.

Deciding he was sick of trying to deny her, Kurt stood up and opened the door. He instantly felt worse when he took in his twins appearance. Her hair was ragged, dark circles were under her eyes, the glasz color of her eyes darkened with worry, and she was still in her ball gown. She smiled, although it came out as more of a grimace, and walked past him into the room. She sat on his bed, waiting for him to join her, before she began to speak.

"Are you alright Kurtie? I know last night was not what you, or any of us, were expecting but it was not as bad as you think.",she stated, serious.

Kurt's eyes began to well up again,"Yes it was Katie! I acted like a slut! Dancing with **TWO** men, neither of which are my husband, inappropriately. In front of all of Ohio's elite, our whole family, and the families of my suitors. One of those families may possibly be my in-laws someday and this is the impression I give them. What are they going to think of me, Kat? What is the kingdom supposed to think of me? What is ou...",his voice cut out before he swallowed and forced the words to come,"our family supposed to think? I have shamed and humiliated you all! Did you see father's face? He looked so disappointed in me and he should be, Katie. He should be! I knew the second Sebastian and Blaine mentioned a three way tango that it was a bad idea. Why didn't I stop them? Now damage control has to be done because of me! This is not going to just disappear no matter what anyone does. This was a scandal and the only way for it to really go away is for something equally or more scandalous to happen and I do not see that happening anytime soon. Most people are smart enough to prevent that, especially in public! I, obviously, am not! I feel so horrible, Kat."

It was a while before either said anything else until Katherine broke it.

"But someone is going to do something equally or more scandalous."

Kurt looked up at her confused and also intrigued,"Who would do that? What is going to happen? Katie what do you know?"

Katherine released a tired smile to him,"I am going to do that. I have decided that Noah and I are going to be married much sooner then was planned.",she sent him a pointed look,"Before the engagement time is over."

Kurt gasped,"Kat you can't do that! The church will not allow it! You know that you have to complete the full engagement time before you are married! It has been that way since the beginning of the kingdom when Grandfather Wilhelm and Grandmother Georgette were to be married but the kingdom believed Grandmother to be a witch. The church uses it as a test to protect the royal family from infidels and they will not accept anything less. If you and Noah marry before the time is over then there is a chance that the church and the people will hate you and believe that you are trying to change one of the most cherished traditions of the royal family. You know that everything we do affects the people and they will believe that you do not care about them if you do this. Kat, I understand that you are trying to help me, and I appreciate it greatly, but I can not allow you to do this. Have you even talked to Noah about this yet?"

Katherine shook her head,"No I have not, but you know that he will not mind. He loves to break the rules and do the unexpected. Besides he has been wanting to be married for so long and he hates the whole idea of the engagement time. He also wants to do whatever he can to help and protect our family and this will do that. He will have no problem with this. I have already decided to do this, Kurt, and neither you nor anyone else will change my mind. I do not want you to feel like this is your fault, because it is not. I have been thinking about this for a long time and I want to do this. I love Noah and I am sick of everyone else deciding my life for me. I want to get married when **I **want to get married, not when someone else wants me to. Noah is not an infidel so they can rest easy! I am tired of waiting to become Katherine Victoria Hummel-Puckerman Princess and Lady of Lima! So the priests can shove their engagement time up their overly-pompous ass'!"

Kurt gaped at her,"Katie! You can not speak that way about the priests! That is blasphemy!"

Katherine let out a sarcastic giggle,"I do not care Kurt! It is the truth and the way I feel. I refuse to be ashamed or to take back anything I have said and decided!"

"I really wish you would not do this! I am worried about the repercussions for you and Noah. So many bad things could happen and father will not be happy about this, Kat!",Kurt tried to scold but it came out more worrisome.

Katherine put a hand on his knee and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his cheek,"We will be alright, Kurt. Thank you for your concern, darling. But let's focus on you. What are you going to do?"

Kurt thought for a moment and sighed before answering,"I want to apologize to everyone for my rash behavior, first of all, and then I do not want to speak to Sebastian or Blaine for awhile. I am very upset with those two but I am also confused by my feelings for them both. I need some time to think and fix things before I let them back in."

Katherine nodded,"I understand and can not blame you. I would want some time away from them for awhile to. They really should not have tricked or forced you into doing that dance last night. They should have known better. Are you going to be alright?"

"It was not completely their fault, Katie. I could just as easily have said no despite being confused and a little terrified. I am also to blame. And yes, I will be fine. Just as soon as this entire mess is done and over with, then I will be alright."

"Good. Are you ready to face everyone? They are all down at breakfast. I will be right there with you and we can both say what we need to say. You can apologize and I can announce my new wedding date, after I quickly speak to Noah that is.",she said, encouragingly.

Kurt gulped, hard, as he thought everything out. He really should go with her to the dining hall and apologize to everyone. Not to mention that it would look better if he was not hiding away like a coward in his bedroom, but he was terrified and ashamed. Would Blaine and Sebastian be down there? What would his father say? Would he continue to look at him the way he had the night before? However, Katherine was going to be there with him and would announce her own shocking news to everyone.

With a curt nod he stood up and held his hand out to her,"Let us change our clothes and look presentable before we go to breakfast, shall we?"

Katherine took his hand, stood up, and embraced him,"Yes, of course. But Kurtie I want you to know that I am so proud of you for choosing to go down there. I know that this is terrifying and will be a little awkward, but you have chosen to take the high road. I love you, we all love you, and despite last night that will never change. They will all forgive you and get over this just like I have. It is going to be alright. I will go to my room, get ready, and speak to Noah because he does not like going to the dining hall without me, and then we will both come back here so the three of us can go to breakfast together. Alright?"

Kurt simply nodded and watched her walk out the door. He really hoped that she was right.

**IN THE DINING HALL**

**Kurt's POV**

The three of them walked into the, unusually, silent dining hall together and were met by every pair of eyes in the room. Kurt took a deep breath and tried to slow his suddenly racing heart. He felt Kat's hand close around his and give him a reassuring squeeze as they all went to their respective spots. He sat in his spot, between Blaine and Sebastian, and began to butter his croissant. No one said a word and hardly a sound was made. The silence was nearly unbearable. He looked up and met Katherine's supportive eyes and knew that it was time.

He stood up and all eyes were instantly on him again,"I have something I wish to say to you all in regards to my behavior at the ball last night. First of all, I deeply regret it and am eternally sorry for what I have put you all through. I wish I could go back and stop myself from doing such a ludicrous thing but, sadly, I can not. Secondly, I love you all and I assure you that it was not my intention to humiliate or shame you or the kingdom. I was simply caught up in the moment and my emotions and was not thinking clearly. I sincerely hope that you can all find it in your hearts to forgive me someday and that I will never behave in such an inappropriate and offensive way ever again."

He sat back down, picked up his spoon, and began to eat his pouched egg. The silence wore on as he ate, his cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink, and continued to feel eyes on him. Surprisingly, his father broke the silence first.

"I appreciate your apology and reassurance, Kurt, and I also forgive you. Last night was a mess, but we are all here right now as a loving and happy family and we will continue to do so no matter what. This will all go away someday and we will be alright."

There were murmurs of agreement from everyone and Kurt felt a little better. Sebastian and Blaine still hadn't said anything and Kurt really wasn't surprised by that.

Conversation seemed to flow a little easier after Kurt's apology, however, it stopped abruptly when Katherine spoke up.

"Noah and I have an announcement to make.",she clasped here fiancees hand and then looked back out to everyone,"We have decided to forgo the engagement time and be married in a month. We do not want to have to wait another 6 months before we can be married. We have already waited too long."

Everyone was silent as they stared at the two, who were looking lovingly and proudly at each other before looking back, seriously, at the others.

"**I FORBID IT! YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAPPEN IF YOU DID THIS! KATHERINE VICTORIA HUMMEL, YOU ARE SMARTER THAN THIS! YOU WERE RAISED BETTER THAN THIS! TO GO AGAINST THE CHURCH AND THE TRADITIONS OF THE ROYAL FAMILY IS INEXCUSEABLE! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS? THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH WAITING ANOTHER SIX MONTHS TO BE MARRIED!**",Burt bellowed, rising to his feet, face purple with rage.

Katherine stood up as well, still holding Noah's hand,"Yes father, I do know what could happen. Noah and I both do, but we have discussed and decided that this is what we want to do. No one, not even you, are going to talk us out of this. I am sick of people controlling me just because I am a Princess. It is my life and I will make my own decisions. If it is a mistake then I will learn from it and suffer the consequences. But either way, we are doing this in a month father."

She and Noah stood up and began to walk out of the dining hall with Burt right on their heels, yelling the whole way. The double doors slammed with finality as they left, leaving the room in shocked silence. Within ten seconds of their departure, the room burst to life. Everyone talking over each other trying to find out if anyone knew about this. Kurt sat in silence, worried about his twin and future brother-in-law, and watched as everyone freaked out over the announcement. However, he wasn't the only one who was being a silent observer.

**Carole's POV**

"_Well well well, what do we have here? It seems that Noah and Katherine are much more dense __than I thought. Finn will be King after all if this is how it's going to be! I didn't even have to do anything! I love when fools make things so much easier! If Burt were considering them then I know that he isn't now! Hmm...if everyone here is freaking out this badly, then imagine the priests and the kingdom! Finn will have the church and many, if not all, of the former "Noah and Katherine" supporters throughout the kingdom on his side. Burt will have no choice but to make Finn King and Quinn Queen! This is exactly what I needed to make my plan work! Kurt messing up last night basically knocked him completely out of the race and now Katherine and Noah's decision to defy the engagement time has put them in jeopardy of not only losing the kingdom, but of also being denied their marriage. They may be excommunicated from the church or banned from the kingdom. All so that they can be rebels! It is simply laughable, the immense immaturity of some people! And then Burt, William, and the priests will have to go to the archives for the official book of Lima law. I can get that pensive for Sue now! Carole Anne you are going to win this after all!_",she smirked as she watched the entire dining hall erupt in anxiety.

**So what did you all think? Again I am so sorry for the long wait and it feels good to be back! Please drop me a review, I love hearing from you all! **

**Also, just in case this or any of my other stories get taken down you can find me over at Livejournal: struckbycolfer and tumblr: cassiegleek1 My stories are all over on these as well or if you just want to talk or something please feel free to add me on either one or both. I love meeting new people!**


	19. Ch16 Of Wedding Plans, Tension, & Very

**A/N:Thank you to all of you amazing, wonderful people who have reviewed, favorited, and alerted me and this story! It means so much! I apologize for the long wait, writers block is a bitch! But I've overcome it and here we are. We also get to a see a little bit more of why this is an M rated story if you catch my drift. **

**Please review. I love to hear what you all have to say! Enjoy!**

**Ch.16*Of Wedding Plans, Tension, And Very Good Dreams***

**Kurt's POV**

**2 weeks later**

To say that things had been awkward around the kingdom would be an extreme understatement. Everywhere you went, whether it was the palace or town, there was tension. In the palace, the tension revolved around a few people in particular. Katherine, Noah, and King Burt hardly looked at each other let alone spoke. Katherine and Noah had begun wedding plans, which was a lot of work to do in a month, while the King spent the majority of his time in his chambers or throne room, emersing himself in his royal duties. Kurt was helping Katherine and Noah, he loved weddings, as he tried to avoid Blaine and Sebastian like the plague. They had both apologized and tried to make it up to him but he just needed time and a distraction, both of which he gets as he helps with the wedding. He knew he would have to talk to them sometime but that time was not today. Santana and Rachel were also tense around each other. In fact, he had noticed that they had been ever since the disastrous ball. However, whenever he tried to ask them about it they would just give him excuses or avoid the topic altogether.

"Tana? What's going on with you and Rachel?",Kurt had asked.

She answered with a slight laugh,"Nothing's going on with me and Rachel, Kurt. Why do you ask?"

He frowned,"It's just that you've both been awkward around each other since the ball."

Santana gave him a pointed look,"Kurt. Everyone's been awkward since the ball. There's so much going on that we're all affected by it. The whole kingdom is full of awkward tension lately. That's all it is."

At least Santana had given him some kind of an answer, the same couldn't be said for Rachel.

"Rach? What's going on with you and Santana? You've been tense around each other ever since the ball."

She didn't answer. Didn't even show any sign that she had heard him to begin with.

"Rachel?"

She finally looked up,"Oh sorry Kurt. I've been so distracted lately with trying to help the knights train. What do you think? Should I help them improve jousting or sword fighting next?"

He looked at her like she was crazy,"I don't know, Rachel, you decide. So? You and Santana?",he tried again.

She looked thoughtful and slightly panicked before she schooled her features,"I think we'll work on sword fighting next. Yeah that will work out perfectly. Sorry Kurt I have to go. I'll talk to you later, okay?",she sprinted away before he could say another word.

It had been that way for the past 2 weeks. Kurt felt at a loss at what to do. What was even worse was how scary it was that Carole and Quinn were both in the best of moods. The past 2 weeks had been like they were completely different women. They were always smiling, complimenting, and helping people. They were constantly trying to help with the wedding, to which Katherine politely declined every time, and would just smile and calmly walk away when they were denied. It sent a chill down Kurt's spine. Those two were never happy. Never.

It was nerve wracking to go to town lately. Whenever he went to town people would stare blatantly at him. Some would whisper and smirk at him while others would stay silent and throw him sympathetic glances. He knew it wasn't all about him, people hadn't taken too kindly to Katherine deciding to go against church and tradition. For the most part, her plan had worked. People spent more time, in the palace and town, being so shocked about her and Noah to really care about Kurt and his scandal anymore. They still cared enough when they saw him though. He knew that the ultimate way to make the scandal disappear was to choose between Blaine and Sebastian and be married. Pressure was something he should be used to as a prince and yet, he wasn't in the slightest. In fact, he didn't think he ever would be.

**Blaine's POV**

_"Kurt. Darling wake up. Kuuuurrrrttttt.",he murmured as he placed feather light kisses all over the sleeping porcelain beauties face._

_ The angel groaned as he tried to sleepily move his face away, making Blaine huff out a laugh._

_ "Come on My love. It's our wedding day. Wake up, sweetheart.",he cooed as he ran his finger up and down Kurt's forehead and the bridge of his nose. _

_ "Mmm.",was Kurt's reply as he opened his stunning glasz eyes, a smile forming as his eyes met Blaine's golden hazel ones, "G'morning."_

_ Blaine hummed,"Good morning to you too, beautiful.",he finished with a soft peck to those full pink lips. _

_ Kurt chased his lips, frowning when Blaine just smiled at him from the small distance between them. _

_ "Come back.",Kurt whined from where he was still lying on the bed with his arms outstretched in Blaine's direction. _

_ Blaine could never refuse him anything and happily went, wrapping his arms around Kurt and pulling him to rest against his broad torso. Suddenly, Kurt began to giggle._

_ "What is it?"_

_ Kurt looked up at him with a watery smile,"It's our wedding day today."_

_ Blaine beamed,"Yes it is."_

_ The two giggled together before Blaine began to gently tickle Kurt's sides, causing the younger one to giggle and squirm all over the bed._

_ "B-Bl-Blaine!",he shrieked,"Sto-stop! HAHA! Please! I surrender! I surrender!"_

_ Blaine smiled a little devilishly,"You surrender, huh?"_

_ Kurt answered with the same devilish expression and a seductive whisper,"Only to you."_

_ Blaine sprung into action before he even realized it. He looked down to see Kurt directly underneath him with Blaine pinning his arms at both sides of his head. Not wasting another moment, Blaine lowered his head until his lips met Kurt's in a hungry kiss. Kurt responded with just as much gusto, their tongues in an epic battle for dominance that Blaine won. The kiss turned more and more heated over time until air was essential, causing them to break apart. Blaine quickly went to work mouthing and nipping along the side of Kurt's neck, which Kurt made easier by tilting his head to give Blaine better access._

_ "Blaine! Oh! B-Blaine!",Kurt moaned as his hands found purchase at Blaine's back where he was clawing at Blaine's shirt, trying to take it off._

_ Blaine quickly took off his shirt, discarding it to some random spot on the floor, before diving back in on Kurt's neck. He began to mouth his way down to Kurt's exposed collarbone, Kurt sighing as he did this. He dragged his hands down the front of Kurt's slim torso until they reached the hem of his top. Wordlessly, they helped each other pull it off before Blaine threw it to join his on the floor. He continued his mouth's journey down Kurt's torso until he reached Kurt's left nipple. He flicked his tongue over the hard nub, using his hand to massage the other, before surprising Kurt with a soft nip to the rosy bud that made him arch off the bed and into Blaine's touch. Blaine switched and performed the same ministrations on the other before licking and nipping his way down Kurt's stomach and to the hem line of his bottoms. He looked up and met the eyes of the man he loved. Kurt looked wrecked already. His hair mused, face flushed, chest heaving, eyes shining, in short he looked more breathtaking then he ever had before which was saying something. _

_ "I love you Kurt."_

_ "I love you too, Blaine. Now, please make love to me!",he demanded with a smirk._

_ Blaine smirked back as he began to drag Kurt's pajama pants down over his perfect hips and slender legs. Once they were off, he threw them to lord knows where and dragged his eyes over the nearly naked body in front of him, his underwear the only thing keeping Blaine's hungry eyes from seeing all of him. He decided to rectify the situation and went to remove them, anxious to see his love in his completely..._Lord Blaine!..._gloriously nude form. His fingers wandered below the hem of the underwear, ready to pull them..._LORD BLAINE!..._down. He looked up at Kurt's face, needing to look into those blue/green orbs of heaven once more before he..._MY LORD YOU MUST WAKE UP!...

His eyes shot open to see the bright morning light in his room and to hear the banging on his door from Brittany as his good morning greeting. Looking down at the tent that had formed in his blankets he groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes as he breathed deeply in an attempt to calm himself down.

"MY LORD BLAINE!",Brittany called again with an even more demanding rap to the door.

"Yes Brittany?",he drawled, clearly annoyed at the interruption of not only his rest but of a rather spectacular dream.

"You are expected in the throne room by the King, My Lord. Everyone is. We have some new guests and one of them said he is an old friend of yours."

Blaine looked up, confused by her statement.

"Alright, Brittany. Thank you. Please tell his Majesty that I will be down soon."

"Sure thing, Lord Blaine.",Brittany answered and he could hear her scamper off.

Sighing, Blaine got out of bed to prepare for the day all the while asking himself, "_Who the hell could this 'old friend' be?_

**Love it? Hate it? Please let me know with a review! Can anyone guess who the "old friend" is? Also, if I have any readers who are artistically able and would like to make a cover art for this story, I would greatly appreciate it. I thank and love you all!**


	20. Ch17 The Arrival of Jesse St James and

**A/N:I know it's been far too long and I am beyond sorry! All I can say is that real life can definitely get in the way sometimes. I really hope you enjoy this next chapter! I hope I still have people reading this.**

**Ch.17*The Arrival of Jesse St. James and Samuel Evans***

**Blaine's POV**

Blaine made his way down to the throne room where Brittany said that everyone else would be waiting. He was anxious for some reason as well as wondering who this "old friend" could possibly be. The doors of the throne room were opened for him and he walked in to see that everyone else was already there. He saw King Burt standing off to the side with Viceroy William and Queen Carole looking over some documents, Quinn was talking to Finn who appeared to be paying no attention, Katherine and Noah were lost in deep discussion more than likely about the wedding, Rachel, Wes, and David were all gathered in a group talking heatedly they all sent him anxious glances when they saw him, Santana was over by his beautiful Kurt who was standing next to a very smug Sebastian. But what really caught his eye was who was standing in front of Sebastian, Kurt, and Santana. Seeing Jesse St. James wasn't too much of a surprise, however, it was still very unpleasant, no, what was something right out of his worst nightmares was Samuel Evans right next to Jesse.

"Blaine! So nice of you to join us!", Sebastian's snarky voice rang throughout the room drawing the attention of everyone, "You remember my cousin, Prince Jesse St. James of Carmel and my future commander of the knights of Cincinatti, Lord Samuel Evans."

"L-Lord Samuel Evans?", Blaine couldn't help but ask.

Sebastian smirked cruelly but Sam was the one who answered with a cruel smirk of his own, "Of course. I am a knight of Cincinatti after all. I have been given the title of Lord by his majesty King Vladimir."

Blaine nodded and continued to stare in shock. He couldn't think of anything to say in response but was luckily saved by Rachel.

"And just what are you and Prince Jesse doing here, Sam?"

"Well hello there Lady Rachel. So nice to see you again.", Jesse all but purred as he went to grasp her hand, however, she snatched it away before he could, "Sebastian invited us with King Burt's permission, of course.", he ended with a huff at the rejection.

Blaine sent a confused glance Santana's way as he had watched her tense at Jesse's behavior before visibly relaxing at the end. _"What was that about?" _

"Prince Sebastian tells us that Lord Samuel is an old friend of yours Prince Blaine.", Quinn spoke up.

Blaine had to bite his tongue to not scream out a huge _"NO! He's the asshole who stole my virginity after making me believe that he cared about me in order to help out that bastard Sebastian!" _he chose instead to say, "We knew each other at Dalton."

"Oh! You went to Dalton Academy Lord Samuel?", Carole cried out, obviously impressed.

Sam turned to her with a polite smile, "Yes I did Your Highness. I was one of the best at combat and leadership. It's really no wonder that Prince Sebastian wants me to command his knights after he becomes King, not to sound arrogant or anything."

"Nonsense my boy!", King Burt exclaimed, "You have every reason to be proud of yourself! Becoming commander of the knights is no small thing! You have impressed Prince Sebastian and I don't take that as a small feat at all! He is an excellent judge of character from what I've learned of him! Congratulations Lord Samuel!"

Blaine visibly blanched at the King's words. Did he really think that highly of Sebastian? Could he not see through the act to the evil within? And that Sam was the same way! Blaine sighed and nearly screamed when he saw Kurt looking at Sebastian adoringly, Sebastian looking back with a matching expression.

"Thank you Sire for your kind words.", Sebastian said with a bright smile and polite bow.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Your Majesty.", Sam replied with a bow and smile of his own.

Burt smiled,"Of course, of course! Now let's get you boys settled in for your stay."

Jesse and Sam smiled before following the King out of the room but not before Sam stopped in front of Blaine and said rather loudly, "It's so nice to see you again Blaine. I can't wait for us to _catch up_. It's been far too long."

With that he walked out of the room with Jesse, King Burt, Queen Carole, and Viceroy William. He waited until Quinn, Finn, Noah, Katherine and Kurt all walked out of the room before he rounded on Sebastian.

"What the hell Smythe?! Why is Sam here?!"

Sebastian barked out a laugh, "Why do you think Anderson? I figured you missed him and would want to see him again. You heard him. It's been far too long. Besides, don't you want Kurt to know everything about you? Honesty is the key to any good relationship.", he finished mockingly.

Blaine didn't register that he had gone into attack mode until he realized that he was being held back by Wes and David.

"I WILL KILL YOU SMYTHE! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH KURT MEANS TO ME AND I WILL NOT LET YOU RUIN THIS FOR ME! YOU BASTARD!"

"Blaine relax! This isn't the way to deal with this!", Wes hissed as he and David continued to hold him back.

"Come on Blaine. Wes is right! All you can do is continue to focus on Kurt not Sebastian's schemes. Don't let him get to you!", David reasoned.

At the mention of Kurt, Blaine took a deep breath and attempted to calm down, "Fine. I will let this go. FOR NOW! But rest assured Sebastard that I will destroy you someday and if you do anything more to jeopardize my chances with Kurt I will make sure you regret it! I promise you that!"

He turned and began to storm out, but not before he heard Rachel scream, "Did you know about this?! How could you, Santana?!"

He turned to see Santana with her mouth hanging open as she tried to explain to Rachel's retreating form, "Rachel! Rachel wait! Let me explain! Rachel please!"

Rachel was suddenly walking past him with a sharp, "Let's go guys!", to him, Wes, and David.

He gladly did as he was told.

**Sebastian's POV**

"San? Are you alright?", he asked his obviously distraught friend.

Santana sighed, "Yes Seb. I'm fine."

Her voice was tight and laced with tension but he knew better then to bother her about it. She would talk when she was ready.

"So what do you think of my plan? Brilliant right?"

Santana looked over at him with a forced smile, "From what I've seen of it so far, yes. But what exactly is the plan?"

"I'm so glad you asked. I'm going to bring out those old feelings of Blaine's for Sam. I'm going to make sure Kurt knows about it and then he'll realize that Blaine is just a little whore who doesn't love him and could never be faithful to him. Blaine will end up breaking Kurt's heart and then I will be there with open arms to pick up the pieces. And Kurt will be mine. Flawless right? Of course, I'll need you to help me like you promised. I need you to talk with Kurt. Get him in the mindset of how horrible Blaine is. Make sure he knows that Blaine and Sam have a past that is more than friendship and never officially ended. Basically have his ear."

Santana smirked, "That is actually a really good plan Seb. Fine. I'll do it. What are you going to do?"

Sebastian smiled, "I'm inviting Kurt to go to Cincinatti with me for a few weeks. That way you can plant the seed of doubt about Blaine in his head before we go, Blaine will be "alone" with Sam for a few weeks, and then when we get back you can convince him of all the "moments" they've had while Kurt's been gone. And it also gives Kurt and I complete alone time and the chance to grow closer. I can also have him fall in love with his future home. It's perfect."

Santana lifted her eyebrow, "That's genius, Seb. When do you plan to ask?"

"Right now. So if you'll excuse me, San, I'm going to go ask him. Then we will announce it at dinner and from tomorrow until we go you can begin planting."

Santana nodded with an approving glint in her eye as he walked out of the room in search of Kurt. He found Kurt in the music room playing a few random notes on the piano.

"There you are, my dear."

"Oh Sebastian. It was so nice to see your cousin Prince Jesse again and to meet your friend Lord Samuel. He seems very kind.", Kurt smiled as he looked up from the instrument.

"Oh he is.", Sebastian replied, "Kurt there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

Kurt looked up at him with a look of genuine curiosity, "Yes, Sebastian?"

Sebastian sat beside him on the piano bench as he said, "I was wondering if you would like to see my home in Cincinatti for a few weeks. It could help you in making your decision if you actually saw the place and the people and got to know my family better. And I'll be honest I would love the chance to be alone with you and show you my home. I think it would help you get to know me better. So, what do you think? Will you come with me to Cincinatti, Kurt?"

Kurt gaped at him, "Wow. That's quite a question. But I can't argue with your logic. Besides, I have been wondering what your home was like and getting to know you better sounds lovely."

Sebastian grinned, "So? Is that a yes?"

Kurt giggled, "That's a yes."

Sebastian couldn't help the cheer that escaped as he celebrated, "I apologize, Kurt. I just..."

Kurt let out a tinkling laugh, "There is no need to apologize, Sebastian. I'm glad I'm able to make you happy. I am truly looking forward to this trip as well."

Sebastian beamed as he took Kurt's hand and gently kissed the knuckles there. He had never been more excited for a trip in his entire life.

**So what did you all think? Please review and let me know.**


End file.
